Prey
by SpiceyIceey
Summary: Renji Abarai owner of Zabimaru Auto Shop was Byakuya Kuchiki's secret (male) lover. Yes. The Senbon and Sakura Bros, Byakuya Kuchiki. Since the day Renji met the stoic and graceful man he has been helplessly in love. When Kenpachi Zaraki, a seven-foot monstrosity comes blazing into his life, Renji is completely scrambled. Will he keep heartbreak company or a new fiery romance?
1. Chapter 1

Prey

I don't own Bleach sadly. :( If I did it would have been yaoi all the way and all of the boys would wear far less clothing (evil leer) hehe. Read and enjoy and please review. Tell me what you think, even if it's a "Hey bitch I love it :) I love feedback. But please be constructive cuz we all have the same goal which is to write fan fiction and share it with the world so help a girl out :) This is what happens when I watch Miss Congeniality and read a whole bunch of Yakuza inspired manga while paying homage to Ben& Jerry's Ice Cream. Thus is the result of my madness. Short first chapter but more coming soon!

**Summary: Renji Abarai owner of Zabimaru Auto Shop was Byakuya Kuchiki's secret (male) lover. Yes. The Senbon and Sakura Bros, Byakuya Kuchiki. Since the first day Renji met the stoic and graceful man he has been helplessly in love. When Kenpachi Zaraki, a seven-foot monstrosity comes blazing into his life, Renji is literally stuck between a rock and a very hard body. Will Renji keep heartbreak company by continuing his affair with the Kuchiki heir or will he find a romance steamier than a red hot engine with this brash, crass and totally badass Yakuza Lord Kenpachi Zaraki.**

Renji cuddled closer to the warmth that surrounded him. He was so very happy. His lover called last night saying he was flying back into town and wanted to catch up. Byakuya was always one for sweet words, Renji's toes curled and his stomach clenched at the memory of the tender and sweet lovemaking he had experienced. Actions always spoke louder than words and last night had proved that Byakuya truly had feelings for the vermillion haired man.

Renji felt the blankets shift and the bed move as his lover left the bed, walking to the bathroom. He admired the way the moon caressed Kuya's pale creamy skin and made it stand out in the dark room. As Byakuya closed the door, leaving him in the dark room, Renji thought about their taboo relationship.

Byakuya's wife Hisana was a very beautiful, quiet and elegant woman. She never really left their house from what Byakuya told him and she seemed quite content with it being that way. In other words Hisana was everything that Renji was not. Not that he was jealous, he was just envious of Hisana. Every night he returned to THEIR house, to THEIR room and THEIR bed. He thought about the dilemma he had been facing all week. He finally made his decision, he was going to go through with it. His sanity depended on it.

Of course Byakuya had been to Renji's house many times over their 3 year affair but, Renji had never been to his. When he asked why Byakuya replied that since Hisana never left the house it would be quiet difficult and they could risk getting caught. Renji couldn't help but concede after that.

When Byakuya was in the city they would go to a very prestigious hotel called Las Noches. It was very private and very exclusive. Every time he would arrive or leave he was fixed with disgusted and haughty looks from the other patrons. They looked at his ripped up jeans and band t-shirts as if he was an infectious disease. Byakuya was always the first to arrive and the first to go. At first Renji was elated at their relationship but lately on he just felt like a cheap whore. But Renji was determined that one day Byakuya would see him as his one and only, unconditionally.

Only three people knew about his affair; his best friends Ichigo and Shinji and his pet snake Hebi. They had many things to say about their relationship. They all said that Byakuya was never going to leave his wife. Shinji and Ichigo expresses their concern with the possibility that Byakuya didn't really care for him and that this was only going to end in heartbreak. And Hebi well she just flicked her tongue and looked at him with disappointment in those yellow eyes. Renji couldn't let himself be swayed by their opinions because they were strictly that, opinions. They didn't see the look in Byakuya's eyes when he looked at him, or the way he treated Renji like a crown jewel so they didn't know any better. They couldn't. Right?

The door opened, breaking Renji's trail of thoughts.

"Abarai."

Renji flinched.

"Byakuya please we've been through this I think we are long past last name basis. What would people think if I went around calling you 'Kuchiki-sama'? Renji joked half-heartedly, he knew it was going to be an uphill battle with Kuya and his straight laced, strict and stuffy upbringing. But damn he didn't think it would be this difficult.

"They would think nothing of it because it is the proper way of things."

"Well those people aren't me Byakuya."

"That is a fact that I am well aware of."

Silence.

Renji took a deep breath to calm himself. He was Renji Abarai. A few harsh words shouldn't hurt him. But why did his heart feel constricted inside his chest? Renji sat up and looked his lover straight in the eye. "Byakuya we need to talk, and I don't think we should put it off any longer."

Byakuya walked to the bed and pulled a silk robe on, he then turned and looked at Renji.

Renji could feel his heart going a 1000 miles a minute, his hands were beginning to sweat and his body was beginning to heat up. "Byakuya, these 3 years have been some of the best in my entire life. "Renji took Byakuya's hand in his and looked at the slate gray eyes that were focused on his." You make me feel like I'm worth something. Ya know? I know that with your cases and being the President of your own company, things can be sometimes difficult. And I appreciate every minute that we get to spend together." Renji's eyes started to tear up, so casting his eyes to the ground he continued.

"But lately I feel like a prostitute who doesn't get paid. I feel as if you don't really know your true feelings about us. About me." Renji clenched the hand not holding Byakuya's into the duvet tighter and tighter. He couldn't let these tears fall.

He waited for a response. A denial. An agreement. Anything.

Byakuya slipped his hand away from Renji and stood up. Walking over to where their clothes were he began to dress. Renji stared at his retreating figure. Not knowing what to think. _What is he thinking? Is he leaving? Is he going to stay? Did I say something wrong? Did-_

Renji was ripped away from his thoughts as something was thrusted into his face. His clothes. He turned wide mahogany eyes onto Byakuya waiting for anything.

"Abarai-" Renji cringed again. Something was wrong with Byakuya's tone. It was cold. Like when he was talking to a criminal in the courtroom. Impersonal. Detached. It was wrong. So very wrong.

"I think you are growing too attached or clingy as others might say. I think it is your lifestyle and because of that you are feeling the way that you are. If you are looking for love... you are looking in the wrong place. You see, I would never leave Hisana for you. If you must know why it is simply because you are a man, Hisana is my wife and two men shouldn't be together. It's actually quite disgusting..." Byakuya turned impartial gray eyes onto Renji's frozen form.

Renji was in shock. And that was a severe understatement.

_"Too attached... Lifestyle... wrong place for love... never leave Hisana for you...Two men shouldn't be together... DISTGUSTING._

Renji recoiled. Sure he'd had people call him names and thrown slurs behind his back and to his face. His own foster parents kicked him out after he came out to them... So why did his heart hurt so badly? Why did he want to give up when Byakuya said those things?

"I think it would be best if we ended this here..." Renji's world was blown off of its axis. Thrown off into a dark abyss and then swallowed by a black hole.

Renji opened his mouth but nothing came out. He tried again and managed something similar to a dying animal. He gave one last attempt.

"W- what?" Renji stuttered

"I think it would be best of we ended this here." Byakuya spoke again while leaning against the door and crossing his arms nonchalantly. His eyes pinning Renji with a look that simply said 'Don't make me repeat myself again.'

"But why?"

"Because Abarai this isn't appropriate. It's not right. Two men shouldn't be in a relationship. I think you are a charismatic and impressionable person, who has a lot of maturing to do still. But our lifestyles are completely different. We could never be together because we belong to two different worlds. "Byakuya looked at his watch and sighed.

Renji could feel his heart breaking.

Everything was falling apart.

"The room is paid for already and check out is around 2 in the afternoon, you are welcome to order room service if you like. Have them put it on my tab. I will send someone to collect my things from your place later on in the week. I'll let you know on a date and time. Goodbye Renji Abarai." Byakuya opened the door and spared Renji one last look.

Pity.

The door closed without a sound but to Renji it was if a nuke had gone off right next to his ears. They were ringing. His chest was tight and he couldn't breathe. He pulled his knees to his chest and laid down in a fetal position. He did something that he promised himself he would never do for anyone.

He cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys got the next chapter here for you! It starts to show the beginnings for the plot. I hope you guys like. So please read and reviews they really do motivate me and let me know what you guys like so please drop one. Thanks to **fallowell **for reviewing you inspired me so this is for hope you like it. I hope to have the next couple of chapters uploaded later on in the week. So R&R!

SpiceyIceey

Renji POV

3 years later

"Ay Pineapple! Where do ya want this?" A voice barked.

I slid out from under the car I was working on to glare at the culprit. Grimmjow. I sighed and his signature feral grin stretched onto his face. Wiping the grease off of my face with a rag, I stood up and waved vaguely for him to follow me into the office.

Where we found our missing mechanic Starrk.

Sleeping.

On my desk.

Again.

I paused causing Grimmjow to crash into me. I could feel his glare boring into the back of my head. He then peeked over my shoulder and cackled. He dumped the box into my hands, and ran off, the weight nearly tipping me over.

I sighed again.

This was becoming a habit.

I heard footsteps bounding down the hallway.

Grimmjow came into the room with Nnoitra hot on his boots. They were laughing to themselves and mumbling incoherent words and phrases.

They creeped over to the sleeping bulk of a man like a bad remake of mission impossible. When they got close enough, Starrk shifted causing them to freeze midstep. The dastardly duo creeped on until they reached their target.

Nnoitra removed something from his shirt pocket. A sharpie. Grimmjow took out a pair of scissors.

This was not good.

I put down the box and sent the duo a haughty look that said ' You know if he finds out it was you that did this he's going to make both regret the day God decided to concieve.'

Grimmjow's grin seemed to grow making him rival even the Cheshire Cat. His look screamed 'if he finds out" then he winked and made a shooing motion with his free hand. Closing the door I rolled my eyes and walked back to the garage.

My fingers traced the wall. This was my baby. Zabimaru Auto Shop.

I had wanted to be a mechanic since I was a kid in the Rukongai. I loved everything about cars. The feel of the engine purring beneath your hands, the smell of gasoline and diesel wafting through your nose, the sight of trees and buildings passing you by as blur on the open road. It all gave me goose bumps and made my heart race. When I had a new car waiting for me in the garage in the mornings, the day was already starting out great.

I as the owner I got first dibs on the cars, now there were times that I simply couldn't take on a new car so I handed it off to one of the gang.

The "Gang" included Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Yatsutora, Starrk and me.

Grimmjow was a blue haired Adonis. The man screamed sex. His six foot one frame did nothing to help the fact. His tanned skin stretched across a body that men and women would kill for. He had cerulean eyes that matched his hair perfectly and green tattoos underneath. His hair was this blue chaotic whirlwind, always looking like he just woke up out of bed. He appeared to be laid back but I knew better. He has a brutal, impulsive and excessively violent personality but he was a good friend and a helluva mechanic. He had a signature *psychotic* grin that honestly still gives me chills sometimes.

Nnoitra was a fucking beanpole with legs. He was about 6'8 and looked like a stick bug. He had shoulder length black hair and wore an eye patch over his left eye. He has this huge ass smile that caused him to be dubbed Piano Tooth. He is extremely lecherous and rude not to mention the man is a huge pervert. Like no joke. He hates women with a burning passion that I didn't even knew existed. He said it was something to do with his crazy sister. He challenged me into a race of rebuilding of an engine from scratch and won hands down. He's got a drive that not even I can beat.

Yatsutora a.k.a Chad is a quiet giant. A gentle 6'5 waking, silent, hulk of a man. He has mocha colored skin. Wavy brown hair that covers his eyes most of the time and a heart of gold to match. I am such a fucking chick sometimes. I met him in high school after being surrounded by some of the other guys for having weird hair. Chad stepped in and we basically kicked ass. We made a great team. Chad's grandfather had owned a garage in Mexico, where he was raised for most of his life, and he couldn't get enough. We just click, and it's something no one besides us will ever be able to understand.

Starrk was just a gorgeous lazy ass. I mostly hired him because he was extremely hot. But after working with him for a couple months he turned out to be a totally awesome guy. But he was taken. Happens every time. But who wouldn't want that? They guy was 6'3, greyish blue eyes, shoulder length brown wavy hair and a deep voice. Very sexy.

I slapped myself.

In the face.

Extremely hard.

_Stop thinking perverted thoughts dumbass! #1 rule of life, thou shall not mack on customers or employees! _I sighed.

I hadn't had any type of relationship since 'him'. Not even physical. Hell I haven't even masturbated! But I was getting antsy. Something in my gut was telling me something was coming and it was gonna hit me like a fly meets the window shield of a Mack truck.

Gotei 13 Headquarters 

Yumichika POV

My. .Over.

I wanted to curl up into a ball and die. No matter how hideous a death like that would be. Anything would be better than this. Ripping my shoulder length black hair by each strand was better.

You see my boss was Kenpachi Zaraki, owner and President of Gotei 13. The Gotei 13 takes properties, companies and other various contracts, buys them and makes them even bigger and better. He was also the Editor in Chief of Squad Eleven Magazine, the number one motor and vehicle magazine. To be perfectly honest the damn thing looked like a bible. But every month without fail millions of copies would get sold around the world. He's one of the richest men in Japan. He owns countless companies, businesses and properties across the globe.

Oh did I mention he's also Yakuza? Not just some lap dog or errand boy. He was the Don of the Zaraki family. The man was as brutal as he was big. His 7'0 foot frame towered over everyone. At first he was just a retriever at the young age of 14. Tracking people down and getting the necessary payments. When the Don saw that he was good with numbers he made him a loan shark. And a loan shark he was.

He was ruthless. He sunk his teeth into the lowlifes that thought they could get away with philandering money. And before too long he was one of the richest men in Japan. When the Old Man a.k.a Don Yamamoto was lying on his death bed he passed his leadership unto Zaraki. When he died, Kenpachi changed the family name and began reconstructing the entire system. He was feared by all, but everyone under him was loyal to the death. There were no threats on his life and anyone who tried to cross him was found in the bottom of Tokyo Bay within hours.

So you see my boss was definitely not a man to mess with, unless you were a sadistic masochist who enjoyed the absolute maximum amount of pain and blood.

I am Zaraki-sama's personal secretary. I handle everything for him because if I didn't he wouldn't even be able to tell his right from his left... but don't say I told you that. Every night, Zaraki-sama read 'The Book'. It was his ledger, of names, properties and business who he wanted to keep track of. Whether it was for protection, or a personal hit I didn't know. No one really knew what most trusted confidents was in that book except for his. Myself included. Honestly I want to keep it that way.

But when I came inside the office this morning, two hours earlier than anyone else. (Because being late is not beautiful at all) The book was missing.

I tore myself away from my thoughts. Glancing at my watch, I had 1 hour and 56 minutes until Zaraki-sama was supposed to arrive. Taking out my cell phone, I called my partner Ikkaku. Looking around the room I searched desperately for any sign of the book.

_"YO! Its Ikkaku whaddaya want?"_

"Ikkaku I need you to listen to me very carefully, call everyone and tell them to come in an hour early. It's an emergency."

_"Well what's tha emergency?"_

I sighed. If I told Ikkaku, chances were he would pass out and the job wouldn't get done. Think of something that is equally serious but not as life threatening...Think.

"The printers are broken and the articles didn't get delivered last night."

Silence.

"Ikkaku."

More silence.

"Ikkaku?"

"_I'm on my way Yumi, I'll save the day! _"The line went dead and I smiled to myself.

'Now where the hell could that book have gone. I went over to Zaraki-sama's desk skimming through the drawers, and all of the paperwork. Nothing.

'Maybe it's underneath the desk, in the "Cabinet" A secret compartment where Kenpachi keeps everything that he finds worth keeping. Which is nothing but I could only hope. Grabbing the key from my ring, I unlocked the drawer, I shuffled through the scattered papers.

Certificate, certificate, gift card, kendo match flyers, boxing flyers, extreme hand to hand combat sign-up sheet... Nothing. Sitting my face in my hands I began my deep breathing exercises.

. .

"Ya know Yumi if ya wanted me all by yourself, ya coulda just asked." Boots came into the line of my vision. I jerked up, hitting my head on the desk. Scowling I fixed a glare on my partner.

"I lied."

Ikkaku fixed me a blank stare, then a huge crazy grin appeared on his face. He broke out onto his 'lucky' dance. Cackling like a madman.

"Not about that you idiot. About the reason why I'm having everyone come in early... Thebookisgone."

"Huh?"

"Thebookisgone."

"Yumi slow down and speak human please."

"The book is gone."

I turned my violet eyes onto his, part of me pleading that he doesn't keel over and the other hoping that he won't blame me.

Ikkaku walked over to me, pale but not as disturbed as I thought he was going to be.

"Let's do this."

We turned back to the office, preparing for the longest and possibly last day at Gotei 13.

1 hour and 14 minutes later.

The 11th floor office was complete and udder chaos, papers were strewn all on the floor, chairs and desks were turned over, and people were running around in a complete panic.

"What if we don't fins the book?"

"Oh god, I'm too young to die."

"You think he will spare any of us?"

Ikkaku jumped on the nearest desk. "AY SHUDDAPPPPP!"

Everyone froze.

I turned to face everyone, "Now people don't think about it too hard. Since I am his secretary the job of the book is mine and I failed," I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder that I knew was Ikkaku's, "so with that being said none of your job's are in jeopardy. But we have to find that book." I heard collective gasps around the room.

"Alright people get anything that you have had planned or three next couple months, and the past three months that wasn't published together and make a portfolio. I want each section-"

"W- Wait!" A very haggard looking Hanataro came running in the office. He slumped over, breathing heavily. I rushed to his side.

"Hanataro, what's wrong?"

I felt something nudge my hand. I looked down and there in Hanataro's beautiful hands was 'the book'. I squealed

"Oh my god! Where did you find this?!"

He smiled weakly "I-I came in through the side door and noticed something in the trash bins outside. I peeked in and there it was. I thought for sure it was a mistake made by a janitor or someone. When I was coming the elevator was stuck and I overheard from a couple of the women downstairs that 'the book' had gone missing and everyone was acting crazy. So I took the stairs, I almost thought I wouldn't make it."

I stared at him in awe. Placing my hand over his. I closed my eyes and thanked kami that there were people like Hana.

"EVERYONE MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION! THE BOOK HAS BEEN FOUND THANKS TO HANATORO!" I yelled. The workers started cheering and whistling. I waited for them to finish their fun before I spoke again. "Alright people let's get this office clean before Zaraki-sama comes back.

Kenpachi POV

I was already having a piss ass morning. Yachiru's school was canceled because of a gas leak. So the brat was stuck with me all day because Unohana, her nanny, was out of town because her daughter Isane was in the hospital for surgery. The three glasses of whiskey I had last night were marching their way back up my throat, and on top of that my fucking alarm clock woke me up two hours early.

I had a meeting with the Old Man's brother, a shipment that was carrying firearms and about a decade worth of cocaine was held at customs. On top of that I had to investigate some lowlife underboss that fucked up and was being held for questioning.

"Fucking hell." I didn't have time for all this messy bull shit this is why I had people under me, so why was I the one playing messenger boy?

Che.

Getting up I looked outside my penthouse window. The smog of Tokyo blocking the skyline. Sighing I looked at the clock on the wall. Walking to my closet, I picked a random suit. The damn things were stuffy. Putting it on, I grabbed the diamond cuff links and strapped my piece to the small of my back. I didn't need it but I didn't want to hear Yumichika's bitching.

I called Shawlong to bring the car around, taking the elevator I started to calculate the odds of me going home early. Tch. I had a better chance at recovering 10 million yen from a hobo in an hour.

He had been standing outside when he saw Shawlong being harassed by a portly old man, who smelled of cheap cologne and equally cheap cigars. I didn't have enough patience for this shit. Especially not this early in the morning.

Standing silently behind the man, I noticed how he got real tense. Like a cornered gazelle when they saw the lion coming out of the shadows. He stopped talking mid-sentence and turned around slowly. I grinned ferociously, sharp teeth glinting in the morning sun. Daring the man to say something.

The man pissed himself, and was shaking so hard I thought his bones were gonna crack. The man said something unintelligible and ran away. I howled. Looks like my day of putting the fear of God into people was just beginning and I couldn't wait.

"Shawlong take me to the police station we have a package to pick up. It goes in the trunk where the rest of them are." I barked orders left and right. I didn't have to worry about him forgetting anything, he memorized it as soon as I said it and forgot it as soon as it was competed. Men like Shawlong were hard to come by.

"Yes Zaraki-sama."

Driving through uptown Tokyo, I looked out the window. Women with their short tight suits and tall heels hassling with coffee and purses. If they wanted to become a professional whore when they grew up, they definitely succeeded. It's not that I didn't like women, it's just there to damn delicate. Plus they always want to rub their claws all over me, and my money. Now I'm definitely not poor or hurting for money, but I don't like to waste it on superficial shit. Like decorations, who gives a damn if you have a picture of your mom and great- aunt Phyllis? I sure as hell don't.

Arriving at the police station we pull into the back lot, where one of my lackeys meets me. Grinning I roll down the window. I don't need to get out this is just a pit stop.

"S'up Kensei? How's the son?" Looking at the muscular silver haired man. I saw his jaw set tight.

"Shuuhei's good just became the captain of the varsity soccer team and got a full ride to TU." Kensei grunted.

It was always good to have police on the payroll. Kensei was also a good man. He didn't' run his mouth and he didn't have to get his hands dirty, the conniving fucker. He turns back and heads inside, while Shawlong pops open the trunk. When Kensei reemerges he's carrying a body bag. Tossing it in the trunk with a dull thud, he slams the trunk shut.

"You are lucky I was the one who picked him up. He was spouting off all the kinds of shit. I shut him up real quick." Kensei snorted.

I just grinned. "Thank you for your cooperation Officer Muguruma. Pleasure doing business wit ya I see a raise a comin."

"I hope I don't see you later. "Kensei retorted. I barked.

"Shawlong let's go. I wanna crack this numbnuts skull open already."

We headed off into the warehouse district. I owned the damn thing. It was good for quick interrogations, money recovery and it was the easiest place to clean up blood. Driving into the gated lot, the guards looked at the Rolls Royce with no interest. These men were some of the biggest men on the payroll. Bought for muscle and quick reflexes, they were some of the best men that I know.

As the car rolled to a stop the door was opened, stepping out I let a viscous grin spread across my face. "Warehouse 11. My personal favorite." Yammy one of the guards let out a sliver of laughter.

"Ay Boss where do ya want him." Yammy asked, his head bowed and gaze directed to the ground. He was a little bit slow at first but when he was finished training he was one of my top guards. He was tall and husky with dark skin, a nose that had been busted to many time. His hair was tied back in a ponytail.

"Just put 'im somewhere, just make sure he keeps quiet. I don't wanna listen to a bitch crying all day."

Settling myself in the metal chair, arms heavy with knotted muscles folded into my massive chest. My face was set in an unimpressed scowl as I looked at the scum across the interrogation table.

Eyes were dangerous and bright, excited from the thought of digging my hands into the flesh of the man in front of me. I grinned, the fluorescent lights bouncing off my sharp teeth. This pansy ass bitch thought he could steal from me? Blood was going to be spilled tonight. Buckets of it. No one steals from Kenpachi.

"Kariya, ya seem to have lost something. Something of mine and I wanna know where it is, so ya might wanna give up the names." I spoke looking at the white haired man chained to a metal chair. The room was dark the only light was the two light bulbs hanging from the fixtures in the ceiling.

The man's nostrils flared his breath ragged and his eyes wide in terror as he looked at me.

"Ya don't wanna talk? Well that's just too bad." I drawled." Well I have ways of getting my information. Ways, I'm sure you never wanted to be on the receiving end before." The door to the room groaned as it was opened. Shawlong and Yammy came in, bringing a table and a black duffle bag. They left after setting it up just how I wanted it.

Walking over to the bag taking out a blunted blade, I tossed it into the air a couple of times, light glinting off of the metal." Ya know this warehouse is my personal favorite." My voice bounced off of the thick walls. I walked toward him, twirling the blade between my fingers. Putting the blade behind his ear, I whispered into it." Because you could scream for hours, for days even if I feel generous and not even the birds outside could hear you."

His body began shaking but he still hadn't said anything. Not even a single syllable. Time to vamp up the process, blood always did talk faster than intimidation. I could start with his feet where the least sensitive of nerve endings. Just a cut here and there, working my way up until I got what I wanted, then I would let the man beg for release. For death.

"You know there are over a million nerves in the human body but here's the funny thing. Nerves are really finicky, ya see ya cut one and it affects three more." Taking his bare foot I slid the blade down. Nice and deep. Kariya winced and started breathing even heavier. The blood dripped to the floor, painting the concrete crimson. I was just getting started.

I made identical cuts onto other foot and his hands. I moved to his ear and the man tensed." Now I could cut this off but I want you to hear what I'm about to say to you." Moving the blade away from his ear I put it to his chest, catching the dark blue fabric, I slashed down in a vertical motion.

The man's breath was becoming labored and his eyes were hooded. He was starting to feel dizzy. But we couldn't let that happen. I walked back to the table grabbing the gallon jug and the green laundry bag, I slipped it over his head. Forcing his head back, I poured the water over his mouth and nose until it was halfway empty. I could hear him gasping and choking as some of the water got down into his lungs, before long he was gurgling like the pathetic little shit that he was.

I ripped the bag off of his head. Getting into his face I sneered." Ya think you can take from me? I know you snuck into my office last night, I know you looked around in my ledger but what type of dumbass throws it away in the dumpsters outside? Che. You're pathetic." Spitting on his face, I walked over to the table and grabbed bolt cutters, I made sure they were never cleaned or sharpened, if the man didn't die from blood loss, he would die of the infection that would set in.

I grabbed his left hand. "You stole from me, and you know the punishment for stealing." I took his ring finger and slid the digit between the blades. His eyes were wide and he was shaking like a leaf. I snapped the finger off at the first knuckle and he screamed with all he was worth. Echoing off the walls, bringing music to my ears.

"Talk. Now." I growled. I could hear him start to cry. There was no answer, so I slid the pointer finger in between the blades. Looking into his eyes, I saw a corner animal that still had one leg out of the trap. That just wouldn't do. I cut it off at the second knuckle. He screamed again, his unintelligible babbles were grating on my nerves. Patience wearing thin I grabbed his thumb and he started thrashing.

"Stop! I- I'll tell ya what ya wanna know. Everything. Just stop!" He pleaded. Desperation laced in his voice. He was still shaking, but I honesty didn't give a damn.

"I had some land that I bought up a couple years ago, from some character and sold it to a man in Karakura. Turned it into an auto shop." Kariya spoke, his words frantic and rushed.

"What's his name?" I demanded." I need a fucking name."

"Renji Abarai."

"Not his name, dumbass the little shit you bought it from."

"Mayuri. Mayuri Kurosutchi."

I smirked. Reaching behind me to get my piece. I cocked it and put a bullet in his head execution style. His dull, lifeless red eyes staring at the wall. "Bad move to be worth more dead than alive, Kariya. Shawlong bring the car around and get this mess cleaned up. Call Yumichika we're taking a road trip."


	3. Chapter 3

Edited 08-31-14

Alright everybody this story is coming along so fluid and its practically writing itself. Many of you might not like this chapter but I promise It's going to be worth it. Thanks again to fallowell you are so wickedly awesome! So here you go the next chapter enjoy!

Zabimaru Auto Shop (Renji POV)

"Thank you Ms. Matsumoto your baby is all ready to go. The spark plugs just needed to be replaced." Wiping the sweat and grease from my forehead, I looked at the red headed woman in front of me.

Rangiku Mastsumoto; the three time divorcee was as beautiful as they come. A thin waist, thick hips, flat stomach and huge bountiful breasts the cougar was a knockout. If you're straight that is. The woman was a walking black widow. All of her husbands died shortly after they were divorced... maybe they were really accidents? The woman always came at the drop of a hat if she even thought something was remotely wrong with her car. Even though it was brand spanking new.

But her business always came with a price. Ass groping, lewd propositions, over exposure to the fleshy death traps she called breasts were always on the menu. It was merely fun and games, she knew we were all gay but that didn't stop her from dishing it out. I had to give her credit. She batted her baby blues and spoke in a sultry voice." So Renji when Is Starrk gonna make an honest woman out of me? Has he set a date?"

I heard snickering in the background. Nnoitra and Grimmjow were hiding their laughter by putting their heads in the hood of one of the trucks we had in the shop. Their backs were turned so they didn't see Starrk coming. He dropped hood. Effectively pinning them inside the hood.

Starrk sauntered over to Rangiku. "Well my delicate flower." I snorted. He shot me a glare that made me wilt." You see I don't think that Tesla would appreciate us running off and being joined in" Sweeping his arms wide in a flamboyant motion "holy matrimony. Also I'm afraid that I still suffer PTSD from my first marriage. Breasts scare me." Starrk was bowing at Rangiku's feet wiping fake tears from his eyes.

She busted out laughing." Starrk... If you weren't a mechanic. You could do acting for a living." Her laughter ringing throughout the shop. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Alright alright I object to this union. Didn't you learn the first time Starrk?" He grimaced. "And Rangiku shouldn't you be getting to work? Toshiro's going to be mad if you're late again." She pouted and sighed.

"He's so frigid. He doesn't know how to have fun. I am his boss after all but sometimes I feel he's the boss." Starrk and I nodded in sympathy. Her secretary Toshiro was a white haired college student. The kid is a genius and without him Rangiku would be completely and utterly lost. How the woman manages to own a modeling agency is completely beyond me. She can barely put the key in the ignition. No pun intended. "Well I'm off boys. Have a nice day and give my other boys a hug for me will you?" Swaying her hips excessively she drove off in her blue mini coupe.

Turning around I looked at the shop. Business was good but lately these men in dark suits come up to the garage weekly. They always want to talk to me but I know it's just bad news. "Alright guys I'm gonna close up shop a little early today." Four blank stares were turned in my direction.

"Oh come on," I sighed exasperatedly," You can't tell me you forgot what today was. Or did all that oil go to your heads." Four blank stares were still turned in my direction. "Ugh, it's fuckin family day! You guys are the worst partners and parents ever! Go home! I don't want to see your ugly mugs til Monday. Congrats on your 3 day weekend" Flipping the sign to 'Closed' I walked to my office and shut the door.

I could hear frantic scrambling, and a lot of cursing. The shop was quiet after they left, but I couldn't help but feel happy for them. Grimmjow and Nnoitra's boyfriend were best friends from high school. Ichigo and Shinji were definitely handfuls but they managed to make it last for the past two and a half years. Starrk's boyfriend was Nnoitra's younger brother Tesla. The kid needed an older guy who was settled, he was always really dependent on Nnoitra, but Starrk was breaking him of the habit. Starrk's daughter Lilynette loved teasing him and he knew it. However we all knew Lilynette loved the man almost as much as she did her father.

Hell I never celebrated Family Day never had one to begin with I didn't really celebrate any other holiday's besides Thanksgiving or Christmas and I hadn't celebrated Valentine's Day since _him._

Since that day at the hotel, I haven't heard anything from him. The next day he had his butler come and pick his things up. He couldn't even do it himself. The bastard. I moved away from Tokyo and back into my hometown. My parents were both dead but there was no love lost between us. I changed my number and left no forwarding address. He didn't know anything about my new life and I certainly didn't want to know anything about his.

I twirled around in my black office chair. I need to repaint the walls again. Hm, maybe like a green? No a purplish red, like a maroon. Yea that be cool. Maybe put some plants in here, a couple of bonsai trees.

I looked down at my desk at the paperwork I was going to file and I groaned. I hated paperwork, no scratch that I hated reading, period. Being dyslexic is so not cool. I grabbed a pen and got to work, noticing that Starrk already filled out most of it. There was a note.

_This was bothersome. There's some candy in your dresser. Lily can't have sweets and Tesla doesn't like suckers. So I thought it fit you. Have fun sucking._

_Starrk_

I laughed. Starrk was such an awesome jerk. Plus he fed my sugar addiction. I loved lollipops. My favorites were sour green apple and watermelon blow pops. Reaching in the drawer I found the 2 pound bag. Popping one into my mouth, moaning at the burst of flavors, my taste buds singing hallelujah. I turned my attention to the paperwork. 'Better late than never."

Around 10 o clock, I heard banging on the front door. "We're closed. Come back tomorrow." I yelled from my office. Probably just the neighborhood kids again. I had finished the paperwork, changed into my pajamas and was sitting on the couch watching the Avengers. It was my fail safe movie.

So many hot men in tights.

It wasn't unusual for me to sleep in the office. Some days I didn't feel like driving home, but honestly I didn't want to go back to the lonely apartment. It was so empty.

The banging continued. Grumbling I stumbled around the pile of wrappers and the pizza box on the floor. Stomping over to the door I ripped it open and saw the biggest man I had ever seen in my entire existence. My sucker fell to the floor, forgotten. He was fucking HUGE. He had on a black eye patch and his hair was up in these crazy ASS spikes. His single yellow eye was boring holes into my skull.

"Are you Renji Abarai?" His voice was so deep it rattled my bones. My mind was screaming at me to run. Run fast and run very far, just get away from this man. Swallowing my heart that had jumped into my throat. I nodded. I couldn't even speak.

"Are ya gonna stand there, letting bugs fly in your mouth or are ya gonna let us in?" Gigantor asked a smirk painted on his face.

'Us?' Looking around his body I could see several people in black suits outside. Oh great I was gonna die. I stepped back and allowed the man to come in the shop. Why I have no idea, it just seemed better than I don't know being dragged behind a car and tortured. Both of which I knew this man was capable of.

"Well Rapunzel are ya scared?" His voice was like smooth dark chocolate. Rich and creamy and delicious.

Wait.

Delicious? I don't think so.

Quick as a hiccup my hand lashed out and connected with his cheek. His face was one of surprise and something else I couldn't put my finger on. "Look Gigantor I don't know who you think you are, or what the hell you are doing here, but you are not going to disrespect me in my own shop. In fact I think you and your friends need to leave. Now." His eyes narrowed dangerously. I felt chills up and down my spine, adrenaline was pumping through my veins. I walked back to the office, hoping he would get the hint and leave. Only fate was a bitch that day and the door opened and Gigantor walked in.

I didn't give a damn that this man was a foot taller than me, built like the Hulk or could possibly be armed and very dangerous. I wasn't going down without a fight. He wanted to kill me, fine but it wouldn't be easy. I was called Monkey for a reason.

His hand reached up to his scarred face and touched the side of cheek, the corner of his lip was busted. Wiping the blood off him turned towards me.

"Ya know that kind of felt good ya wanna try again bet ya can't get a shot like that again." I glared at him. My fight or flight was kicking in. I didn't have a gun, the damn things scared me to hell if you saw your brother gunned down in an alleyway at 9 years old you would too. The only weapon I kept was a wooden baseball back that was currently behind the couch.

I calculated about 5 feet to the left between me and the couch, 7 feet to the front of me to where Gigantor and about 13 feet to the door. Weighing my odds I decided to go with plan A. Diving behind the couch I grabbed the bat at the same time the couch was thrown away from me. Putting in all of my strength I swung, aiming for his head. Hopefully if I knocked him out I could sneak out the window.

The bat broke. It was fucking blown to smithereens and he didn't even looked fazed "What the fuck is your head made out of steel?!" Gigantor was smiling like a shark and suddenly I was very scared. This psychopath was going to kill me. I gulped. He came at me like a tank. I ran behind the TV jumping over the little table and sliding across my desk. Throwing the door open I rushed out into the dark shop. I stayed clear of the rails and the stairwell that led to the basement. I ran around the sedan that was currently in for the week and shimmied my way underneath it.

I could hear heavy footsteps ringing throughout the shop's garage. I could hear him talking to someone. The office door was shut. The footsteps came closer. I estimated about 20 feet between us.

15.

I was starting to become terrified. I could feel sweat roll down my shoulder blades. Why did this man want me?

10.

Did I piss off some god in a past life? Was I on someone's hit list? I don't have any enemies. At least I don't think. My hands were clammy and my breathing was labored.

5.

I could saw black boots on the left side of the car. My heart was pounding in my chest, blood rushing to my ears, and my lungs became heavy.

The boots walked around the car, once, twice. I was as frozen as a statue. The footsteps got quiter. I couldn't shift to look around me, it would make too much noise. So I just listened. I could hear other voices now all of them murmuring.

My foot was grabbed and I was pulled out from underneath the sedan. I started to kick, swinging my arms wildly, screaming. Arms were wrapped around my torso and were holding down my arms, while another pair of hands were holding my legs. A hand covered my mouth, and I bit it. There was a yelp and I saw the hand coming towards my face. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth waiting for the impact. But it never came.

Opening them I saw Gigantor's fist was in front of my face, blocking the hit. "Now now Ikkaku who told you, you could hit 'im," Taking my chin in his grip, his single eye pinned me with a heated gaze, "He's pretty."

I rolled my eyes and jerked my head away. "Get the fuck off of me, look are you going to tell me why you decided you attack me in my shop? Or are we gonna play tag some more?" I asked snarkily.

Gigantors grin only got wider." Renji Abarai. 25 years old. Birthday August 31. Owner of Zabimaru Auto Shop. Currently residing at 1522 Saru Street. You have a pet snake named Hebi. Parents and older brother deceased. Graduated from Division 6 High School. Sound about right?" By this time, I had been put down on the floor on my knees, glaring up at Gigantor.

I sighed. "Look just tell me what you want and then get out."

Gigantor's grin almost split his face. "Well _Renji_," I shuddered, hearing my name being purred form those lips," seems like you stole something from me and I want my payment for it."

I blinked owlishly at him. "Excuse me? I don't even know you. I've never seen you or any of these goons here a day in my life." I spat. I was pissed to say the least. This man had the nerve to come into my shop, attack me and accuse me? Oh hell no.

"Look here Rapunzel," I bristled at the nickname." You bought this land from a man two years ago, yes?"

I shrugged. He continued to pin me with his gaze." That man didn't own this property. I did. And I still do. So technically your land was built on stolen property. Which is a felony." My heart froze. He cracked his knuckles and looked at the men around us, barking he ordered them all to leave us. The man that I had bitten glared at me before sneering and following everyone out. We were left alone.

"W-What are you saying?" I mumbled. My heart was going ninety miles an hour.

Gigantor squatted down in front of me." What I'm saying Rapunzel is that this land is mine. I own this. I never authorized the selling of this land. Also the man that sold ya the land, pawned it off of some guy who borrowed a lot of money from me and then disappeared. About 30 million yen. And let me guess ya didn't even read all of the papers. Well knowing him he probably got you to sign off on you inheriting all of his debts leaving him scotch free. Am I right? So when ya bought this land you inherited his debt. So the cost of the loan, his occurring debt and the amount of interest is about 57.3 million yen altogether."

My body wouldn't move. My blood felt like it was made out of lead and my head was spinning. 57 million yen? No one had that kind of money. How was I supposed to pay that off? It would take me 10 lifetimes. I could feel myself trembling. Gigantor was looking at my reactions. He knew. He knew I didn't have that kind of money around, nor would I ever.

"Now I know you don't have that kind of money just laying around, and I doubt you ever will. So I'm prepared to cut you a deal." His eye was dangerous. Wild and golden just like a cheetah preparing to take down a weakened prey.

"I-I didn't know. I swear. This shop is my life. I spent my entire life savings on this land. It's all I have." My heart was breaking. My whole life shattered within the span of 20 minutes. "I can't lose this place." I looked him straight in the eye. My voice not wavering a bit.

"Heh. Thought so. Alright Princess, here's the deal. Im in need of a slave. Someone to do whatever I say, whenever I say." His voice was gravelly but felt like velvet, rubbing against my skin. I shivered, not because I was cold or scared. But because of the heat in his eyes. He was grinning lecherously at my body which was currently being held hostage against his.

"What the fuck do I look like? This isn't the 1800s." I snorted.

My heart started pounding when he smiled maliciously. His rock hard body, and big arms were making my hormones act wildly and completely irrational.

'What's he got paint rollers underneath his shirt?' One voice in my head shouted.

Another chimed in. 'Feel that Renji? That's a real man.'

'So I'm not a real man?' I asked my conscience.

'Not like that ya ain't. Pussy'

I snorted. After having the conversation in my head I focused on the scene at hand.

'What were talking about? Cats?'

"Nah Rapunzel I'd say your more like a sex kitten. Look at ya. Rubbing all on me like a fucking Queen." His hands were holding my waist, fingers rubbing circles into my lower spine. Oh. Shit. Oh please no. no, no, no. I could feel myself becoming aroused. It did feel good. Three years of no sex, takes a toll on the male body.

Wait, No. Bad Renji BAAAADD RENJI! You are not a pet. You don't need this asshole. Hell you don't even know who he is. Run! Run! RUN DAMNIT!

I pushed away from his chest, tripping on the oil rack and I fell on my ass. I began scrambling off the ground, taking off to the office. Gigantor pounced on me, his solid weight crashing on me and taking me to the floor. His big arms and chest caging me in. One hand was holding both of my wrists, while the other traveled to my neck.

"Listen Rapunzel, I'm not gonna get tired of chasing ya. Hell I kinda like this position. Now I'm gonna give you a choice. Ya can either become one of my boys and turn tricks on the corner until you pay me back or," he licked the shell of my ear. While warmth ran down my body. I could feel my erection rubbing and dripping against my pajamas, "or ya can be my little slave. That means, no one is allowed to touch you besides me. Whenever I call you better answer, I don't care if you're in bed sick as a fuckin' dog or in the fucking morgue. I call you and you answer and do as I say. You are mine and that's the end of the story. But remember slaves sure as shit don't have the same luxuries as their masters. So think hard before you choose."

My whole world was turned upside down. Become a prostitute? Different guys every night? I couldn't do that, it would destroy me. But could I become Gigantors 'pet'? I didn't like the guy at all. Yea he was attractive but I liked softer men, like _him _or Urahara-sensei at the college. I wasn't into big dominating guys like Gigantor. Was I? But I couldn't do tricks on the corner. What if one of the guys saw me? How would I face them?

I hung my head down in shame. Deciding the lesser of two evils, I hoped. "A-Alright, I'll be your slave. Just please don't, don't let anyone see me. I couldn't handle it if my employees saw this." My voice was low. I could feel prickling sensation behind my eyes. But I couldn't cry not in front of him.

He grinned and brought his other hand down past my stomach, it clenching in anticipation. He went straight for the tent in my pants and grabbed my erection roughly making the breath leave my lungs almost painfully. The action sending sparks of lust up my spine and down to my toes. He started to stroke and oh my god did it feel good. Groaning I pushed my hips back into his and spread my legs out further and he laughed.

"See I told ya Rapunzel, just like a bitch in heat." His hot breath wafted across the nape of my neck, my crimson hair spilling around me making a curtain. I felt my cheeks heat up as he increased the speed of his strokes. I bucked into his hand.

I could hear the squelching from my cock, the noise making my face heat up further. "You're wet kitten." He whispered into my ear. He tugged on the appendage, while fondling my sac. Alternating between feather light touches and rough, quick grabs, I could feel the familiar tingle in my balls, the heat rushing to the bottom of my spine. I was almost there.

I could hear moaning, and pleas to cum. Was that me?

Gigantor sped up his strokes, brushing past my heavy sac I felt a finger rubbing against my entrance and I whimpered. I was so close but it was like running in a straight line but never getting anywhere. I wanted to cum so bad.

"Please... P-Please I want t...to...cum." I whined to him. I could practically hear the smirk on his face. I felt trapped. I had nowhere to run but honestly I just wanted it to end.

I felt a dry thick, calloused finger shove its way into my entrance, jabbing straight into my prostate. "Cum." Gigantor demanded. I yelled. Thick, hot ropes of cum spattered onto the carpeted floor and onto his hands. I collapsed onto the floor, not giving a damn in sitting in my own jizz. My face was turned to the side, my eyes half-mast.

I felt a grip on my shoulder, baring my neck. White hot pain coursed through my body as he bit the sensitive area between my neck and shoulder. Effectively cutting skin, and possibly scaring my flesh. I yelped. "What the FUCK! Are you some kind of animal? Why the hell did you bite me for?" I flipped over as soon as he released me and glared daggers at him.

He just smirked, "I always mark what's mine and besides you look like you haven't done that in a while" Licking my release off of his fingers obscenely, couldn't help but blush. "Now everyone will know you belong to Kenpachi Zaraki. I'll be in touch Rapunzel. This is our little secret, if you tell anyone I'll know. After all I'd hate to see some of your employees...disappear." I shivered as he cackled loudly, the demented sound crashing against my body like waves of a hurricane. He shut the office door and the shop was quiet once more.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

POV

After Kenpachi and his group got into the cars, Yumichika began to question his boss. "Was that really necessary?" The petite feminine male asked, inspecting the invisible dirt underneath his immaculate fingernails. Oh he could smell the sex from the second Kenpachi walked out the door.

Kenpachi grumbled. He couldn't really help himself. At first he was just gonna kill the guy and take everything that was worth something. But the kid was fucking beautiful, the surveillance pictures didn't do him any justice. With his tanned tribaled tattoo skin, his lithe 5'11 frame and his crimson colored hair. Kenpachi was as hard as a diamond when the smaller male opened the door, clad in a black wife beater with black and yellow striped pajama pants with stars and moons on them, his vermillion hair was loose and ran down to the middle of his back in sensual waves, and the fucking icing on the cake was that purple lollipop dangling from those full pink lips.

When he saw those lips pop that candy he wanted his dick sliding down, deep into that wet cavern. Filling the boy's mouth and throat with his cock, thoroughly stuffing him. He could see himself fisting those bright red hair by the roots, thrusting his head back, while keeping his mouth prisoner. He would force wet lips to open and slide, sucking and slurping, again and again, from the tip to the base of his cock. The kid would take every inch heated inch of him until he shot his seed straight down the boy's throat, drowning him with his essence.

Kenpachi grinned maliciously, he was going to have his ass whether the man wanted it or not. Kenpachi always got what he wanted.

Yumichika looked at him with a vague expression that screamed, 'I know you're lying.' He shrugged flipping his black hair over his shoulder. "You've never made a personal deal with anyone, so I was wondering why this one was any different." He pursued his lips at the large male. Pinning him with his gaze.

"I thought he looked real pretty with those big eyes of his wet with tears. That's all." Kenpachi leaned back against the seat, bringing his hand to his face and on his face looked something like a smile.

Yumichika just nodded, not believing his boss one bit. The boy was absolutely beautiful and something special if he could change the mind of this walking, talking tank. Perhaps the man was useful for something.

0000000000000*00000000000000000000000

I hope you guys liked. What do you think so far, I have a lot more planned. So read and review please. And thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and followed so far!


	4. Chapter 4

Monday

"Hey Renji, why the hell does it look like a tornado decided to use the shop as target practice?" Grimmjow asked, running his fingers through his wild blue hair. The guys came in early Monday morning to restock the shop only to find it in disaster.

Renji hadn't been away from the office since Kenpachi left. Honestly he was too ashamed to move. To be branded like some whore, used for sexual purposes of a fucking Yakuza like a bitch and try to worry about how to pay off 57 million yen. It was too much. On Saturday he left to get some takeout from down the street and when he got back he noticed something's had been messed with just a bit but he didn't give a fuck anymore. He managed to clean the office up a bit, but the TV and the couch were ruined. The papers he had filled had... ahem some fluids on them, so they were pretty much useless and to top it all off his fucking neck was killing him. Damn that Kenpachi.

"Oi! Red I'm talking to ya, ya kno' tha proper thing is to at least acknowledge the other person." Grimmjow grumbled. He had been talking to his boss for the last 5 minutes and the man hadn't moved an inch.

Obviously something was bothering the man, but hell if his shop had been fucked up like this he'd be fuming. So maybe this was the calm before the storm thing that Ichigo always spouted off? Grimmjow took the pen out of his shirt pocket and threw it at the red headed statue. Hitting him right in the face.

"Oh hey, sorry Grimm didn't see you come in. What's up?" Renji's quiet voice was empty. Hollow-like. Which was a big fucking deal because usually they couldn't get the red headed man to shut up. Ever. Renji faced Grimmjow and he hissed. On the right side of Renji's neck was a huge bruise. Marching over to the smaller male he grabbed his shirt and wrenched his head to the side.

"Where did this come from? It looks like...a fucking bite mark. What the hell Renji tell me what the fuck is going on! And don't you fucking lie to me." Grimmjow snarled.

"It's nothing Grimm. Really." Renji admonished him. He couldn't tell them. The threat Kenpachi made was very real and he didn't have a chance in hell hiding anything from him. He couldn't let the guys find out.

"And God's a fucking possum. Try again." Grimmjow huffed. His arms crossed against his chest and his feet wide apart creating a very imposing picture. His face was set into a scowl, something he and Ichigo had in common. His attitude basically said 'Go Fuck a duck'.

Sighing Renji propped his head on his hand. He looked at Grimmjow directly in the eye and lied straight t his face. "Look the shop got broken into and I got ruffed up a bit. But everything is fine, nothing was stolen. Although we need a new bat, the TV is broken and the couch's frame got fucked." Good now he could pass this off and get Grimmjow off of his back.

"Why the hell didn't you call us?! You could have been killed."

Oh if Grimm only knew how true that was. "I didn't want to bother you guys. It was Family Day. Besides the police will handle it and besides I had everything under control." Renji relaxed in his chair, it was undamaged by his and Kenpachi's scuffle and he was thankful for it.

Grimmjow was silent. He didn't like this at all. He looked as if he wanted to protest but instead he shoved a hand into his baby blue locks and looked up with a wicked grin." That doesn't explain the fucking bite mark, didja get a lover or somethin'? Hook up with a pretty young thing?" Grimmjow grinned.

Renji was just thankful that Grimmjow came to that conclusion himself, now he didn't have to get a headache trying to find an excuse. "Yea you could say something like that."

Grimmjow looked around the trashed office, in the corner he saw the wooden bat they kept for safety in pieces. Walking over he picked up what was left from the handle. "So we need a new bat huh? Hate to be that guy. It looked like it was blown off."

Renji just smiled wanly. Kenpachi had to at least been bruised by that hit even if he did shrug it off like he did. The bastard deserved it. Getting up, Renji walked over to Grimmjow and put a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon let's go see what all needs to be fixed."

Around two hours later they discovered three things. One none of the cars were damaged form the 'break-in', they needed to replace two shelves full of coolant and anti-freeze, and three Renji had lost his phone. Renji had looked everywhere for the small blackberry but he couldn't find it anywhere.

He gave up, he didn't need to think about anything else. The shop closed at 7 today, so there was about an hour and a half left on the clock and all Renji wanted to do was go home, take a shower, eat and then pass out on his bed. Grimmjow had filled the guys in. After countless remarks to not calling and beating a thief's ass everything settled down.

The bell to the front desk started ringing. Starrk answered it.

"Hey Renji there's someone here to see ya!" Renji froze. Kenpachi wouldn't come to his work would he? No. Right? He jogged over and was greeted by the bald man he bit last night. He waved Starrk off.

"Bunchou had some stuff delivered to replace the stuff that was damaged last night." The bald man Ikkaku? waved in about five guys bringing in boxes, two couches and what looked like a file cabinet. They began walking to the office.

"Well you can tell your precious Bunchou that I don't want it. He can keep it. I'm not a charity case." Renji spun on his heel and starting walking away.

Grimmjow strutted around the corner and Renji wanted to cry. "Yo! Red what's the holdup? Whoa wait is that a new TV, sweet! That was fast. Hey I'm Grimmjow nice ta meet cha." He shook the bald man's hand in a firm grip.

Ikkaku smiled brightly. "Ikkaku from Gotei Insurance Company. Would you mind showing those men where to put those boxes in the office? I need to have a word with Mr. Abarai about some of the claims made last night." Ikkaku stressed the word "claims" and it irked Renji to no end.

"Sure no problem. Take your time Ren this is important. I'll make sure the guys don't bother ya." Grimmjow called the guys and they jogged over to the office, leaving Renji alone with Ikkaku.

When he turned around gone was the fake smile and cheery attitude Ikkaku gave Grimm. In its wake was anger and irritation. "Listen here ya little prick," he growled, "Boss gave me the card and asked to replace some stuff, no price limit so I did my job. And judging by the look on your friend's face he didn't believe the break in story did he? No. So it looks like I just saved your ass, so you owe me one. And I intend to collect on it." Renji could only stare at the man. Given yes he thought the man was just some stupid hired muscle but now he was indebted to him? Great another one.

"Great just what I need." He mumbled to himself.

Ikkaku reached in his back pocket pulling out a familiar looking blackberry and a white iPhone. He dropped both into Renji's outstretched hands. "The white one is for the Boss only. He is the only one who has that number and it's going to stay that way. Got it? I took the liberty of ghosting your phone and adding some finishing touches to your office. So you break your promise and try to call someone for help, this place will be swarmed faster than groupies at a boy band concert. Alright?"

Renji nodded dumbly. This man had been in his office while he slept. He had invaded his space and he was supposed to be grateful? Fat chance.

Ikkaku walked off and Renji went back into the shop, moving off to the side as the 'movers' came down the hallway. Time for some damage control. When he walked into the shop, it was empty. There was only one other place they could be so he walked to his office. Where he found all of his employees sitting on the new couches and playing with the new 'toys'.

"Yo Renji what insurance company do you have? Because seriously I might have to hire someone to break into my apartment. This is friggin awesome. You have a brand new flat screen and it's got a DVR. Wicked!" Grimmjow had dragged out the Xbox from the closet and was currently kicking Nnoitra's ass at Modern Warfare 3.

"Uuh well it's just a company I sort of fell into, ya know?" Renji wasn't necessarily lying...Okay maybe he was but he couldn't let the guys fall into this mess because of him. They had families to take care of. Kids to watch grow old and they had a life. Something Renji wasn't going to mess with.

Starrk was lying across the second couch sleeping, what a surprise that was and Chad was looking at all of them from the wall across the room. They had unpacked everything and the office was a mess. Boxes, bubble wrap, and instruction manuals were scattered across the floor. Sighing he bent down to pick up the mess, "Kami knows these lazy asses won't pick it up" he muttered. Chad also began to help and within 10 minutes it looked like a completely new office.

Renji didn't necessarily want to give Ikkaku props but the man knew his appliances, Renji would have never been able to afford all of this. Speaking of the devil, the white iPhone that Ikkaku gave him started buzzing. Making sure no one heard the phone Renji walked to the bathroom down the hallway, ensuring some privacy.

"Hello?"

"A car will pick up at exactly 10 tonight in front of your apartment, do not make it wait. Wear something that's easy to get out of and pack an overnight bag." The line cut off. But when Kenpachi's voice came through the phone, Renji didn't know what it was but for some reason, that man's voice made his body want to revolt against its owner.

He looked at the cheap clock that was across from him he had about 3 hours, and he could always catch a ride with Chad when he left. So that gave him about 2 hours to relax with the boys. Nothing like playing some games and calling in to get some pizza to keep his mind off of what he knew was coming tonight.

He just hoped he was ready for it.

000000000000000000000*0000000000000000000000

It was mid-November, the trees once a pretty shade of green were now warm shades of brown, reds and yellows. Their leaves littered across the wilting grasses and cold pavements. Fall and Winter were his favorite seasons. The way that nature seemed to relieve itself from the warm and harsh sun to the forth bringing clouds and longer nights was beautiful. Thanksgiving was coming up and it was his second favorite holiday, he loved to eat anything especially good food. But Christmas would always hold a special place in his heart.

The way people would come together, families would become closer, the spirit of Christmas heavy in the air just like the smell of cinnamon, peppermint, pine and chocolate, brought a peace within himself he couldn't explain. It also meant the anniversary of his brother's death. December 26th was the last day his brother had lived, his birthday. A year older only for the day to be his last. Shaking himself from his now depressing thoughts he brought his hands up to blow some warmth into the frozen digits.

It was 9:56 and Renji was outside his apartment and waiting in the driveway for the car. He was wearing his favorite brown jacket with fur trim as the chilly winter breeze blew against his shivering form, a white fitted t-shirt with a v neck collar, stone washed blue jeans and black and white checkered Vans, he had his red and white Adidas duffle bag packed with his toothbrush, his many combs and a change of clothes. What? His hair was very important to him, too bad he couldn't braid for shit.

'Kenpachi better have lube or he ain't comin' a foot near my ass.' Renji muttered. He scowled at the starry night sky. Why did he have to have this life? He never hurt anyone unless they attacked him first but he never seriously damaged anyone. Although he did remember his adopted mother telling him he would rot in Hell for being gay, guess this was his punishment.

Bright lights flooded the driveway as a black escalade pulled up. Its tinted windows hiding the driver. The driver side door opened and a tall slender man with a long black braid stepped out. His blank lifeless eyes honed in onto Renji's silent form.

"Mr. Abarai, my name is Shawlong I will be your escort this evening, if you would please follow me, Zaraki-sama has requested you meet him at his private home." Shawlong took the bag and held the door open. A warm lighting illuminating the creamy leather interior. Apparently Kenpachi took several luxuries, 'Must be nice' he thought.

The drive was fairly long, so Kenpachi must not live in Karakura, the tinted windows prevented Renji from seeing anything which was slightly disconcerting. Not that he could do a damn thing even if he wanted to leave, he had practically sold his soul to the child of Satan. There was no way he was going to go back until Kenpachi was 'finished' with him. He shivered as the thought of being this man's slave sunk in.

He knew what a slave was but the way Kenpachi made it sound... sexual. _He _was always a white bread kind of guy when it came to sex, sure Renji gave the occasional blow job when requested, and one time _he _watched as Renji prepared himself. God forbid that _he_ do anything like that. Renji didn't ask for anything more, he was glad that _he_ was paying attention to him after all those years of unrequited love. But _he_ made it quite clear that it had still been a one sided love.

Would Kenpachi be like _him_? Surely not. They were unquestionably the absolute opposite of each other. Pft he had a better chance at explaining quantum physics to a toddler. Owners bought slaves from black market auctions at least from what he read in manga... Well Kenpachi didn't necessarily 'buy' him per say but he did own him in a sick, twisted kind of way. Hm, oh well slaves do everything their owner says so, and Renji's heart dropped.

Oh. Shit.

He was Kenpachi's slave! Not a goddamn kitten. That bastard would make his life a living hell, while all Renji could do would be to watch it crumble before him. He could feel his fingernails digging into the skin of his palms. He was shaking with rage. Sure he had been picked on all of his life, kicked out of homes, lived on the streets, stolen food but he did it to survive. But he had never been someone's plaything that was just crossing the line.

All the sudden he couldn't think about Kenpachi anymore. He felt sick and disgusted about what he was about to do. Selling his body to another man just so his shop doesn't get taken away? Where was the pride in that? Where was the honor? He may not have been the Renji that would start a brawl at the drop of a hat, or dive into a fight headfirst without looking back but he also wasn't the Renji that would lay down and take it.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the car slowing to a stop, looking up through the windshield he could barely see anything, it was a wonder Shawlong could even see. Shawlong rolled down the window and spoke out loud. "I have brought Mr. Abarai just as Zaraki-sama requested." His crisp, voice cut through the night air like a hot knife to butter. All Renji heard was a beeping sound as what he could only guess as gates opened up. 'Great he lives in the fucking Birmingham Palace.' Renji grumbled.

Slowly the car began moving again, checking the dashboard he looked at the clock they had been driving for an hour and a half, maybe it was a good thing that he had already taken off tomorrow. Leaving Chad in charge of two completely irrational and irresponsible mechanics that doubled as explosive experts and a narcoleptic who could sleep through the Apocalypse was the least of his worries.

After driving through the Pentagon, the headlights continued to show nothing but grass and a gravel road. There was a visor hanging in front of the windshield preventing Renji from seeing anything, plus he could feel Shawlong's gaze as he hinted for more information, so he just sat back in his seat.

It was fucking frustrating, Renji didn't understand why he didn't just say no. Surely being dead in the bottom of the ocean and swimming with the fishes was better than this.

"Actually Mr. Abarai, it would be quite cold this time of year to swim, you would contract hypothermia before making it five steps." Shawlong tutted dryly. Renji couldn't help but laugh.

"Well it looks like you aren't a robot like I thought you were." Shawlong didn't say anything just kept his eyes on the road, but Renji knew he was heard. And he also had a point. He had the guys to think of. Lilynette was starting prep school something Tesla and Starrk were both adamant about, she was also spending time at the dojo where Ichigo and Shinji were 2nd Dan's. Chad's partner Uryuu just got a big break in the fashion industry, his designs selling at an alarmingly fast rate that he had to hire an assistant, Orihime, who was a friend he met in college, she was kind of a ditz but Uryuu said she did fantastic work. Ichigo and Shinji just opened their bar 'SUCK IT' this past year, they were masters behind the bar and monsters on the dance floor that Grimmjow and Nnoitra put in the night before the opening.

He couldn't just let his mistakes affect them too. They were innocent in this, so he was going to take it like a man. He promised that he wouldn't let anything happen to his employees because they were all more than that they were his family now and it was his job to protect them. He'd find a way to pay off the debt, even if it killed him.

The car slowed to a stop, lights illuminating the interior once more. Shawlong twisted in his seat to look at Renji. The relaxed expression on his face was gone and in its place was a look he never wanted to see again. The cold, impersonal mask made him shrink back in his seat.

Shawlong's face softened a tiny fraction before he spoke. "I'm not here to bring you any malice, but I'm also not here to be your friend. Whatever Zaraki-sama asks for please do. You may be the one to suffer the consequences and I would hate to see you fail. You are different from the others. Don't abuse what I have told you, I assure you it won't end well for you..."

Renji was confused, Kenpachi had his boys why did he need him?" I don't understand, doesn't he have 'his boys' can't he take one of them." He wasn't different from anyone.

Shawlong sighed." Yes but he never uses them for his own sexual gratification. That would be unwise, not that they aren't clean. No they are taken care of very well but you are HIS. Don't forget Mr. Abarai." His words hung in the air, an ominous feeling building in his gut and a new weight put on his shoulder. Great, he was the only one that Kenpachi was sleeping with, just fantastic.

Shawlong gets out of the car but leaves Renji alone for a few seconds while he talks to the person at the door, Renji takes this time to collect himself. Which he desperately needed. He was confused, stressed out, angry and the fucking icing on the cake he was horny as fuck. Well if he was going to have to be Kenpachi's fuck slave at least he might get some kind of release. Hopefully.

When he felt he was ready enough, he grabbed his bag and opened the car door, the interior lights shining on a gray cobblestone driveway. He looked up only to be floored once again. Obviously Kenpachi was fucking loaded. In front of him was a western two story, dark brick mansion. It had a circle driveway, with a huge water fountain in the middle. The grey stone was lit up by ground lights, depicting a statue of a gladiator fighting and standing on a small hill of his conquered enemies. The lawn was huge, if the drive didn't say obviously. But in the distance he could see the massive maximum security gate complete with armed guards.

Renji's shoulders slumped in defeat. Yup he was definitely screwed now. Shawlong guided him towards the massive double doors, standing underneath the extended roof held up by two incredibly huge ivory columns. "Heh no red carpet?" He joked. Renji could see a very slight tilt of the corner of Shawlong's mouth. The door opened and inside was just as elaborate as the outside.

A double spiral staircase coated with a black carpet curved to the second floor balcony. A huge crystal chandelier was in the dead center of the majestic ceiling done in shades of crèmes and whites. The white polished floor was vibrant against the darker colors of the wall. There many paintings of warriors, fighters and weapons on the wall all of which would take him a millennia to own.

"Tch. Ya think he's compensating for something?" Renji joked dryly, but quit chuckling when he saw the two disappointing stares being pointed at him. He cleared his throat awkwardly and shifted his feet nervously.

"Mr. Abarai, if you would be so kind as to follow me, I will show you to Zaraki-sama's room."

He followed the older butler who lead them up the left staircase and down an extensive hallway decorated with more expensive weapons cases, the occasional painting and even had two sentry guards at the end of the hallway near a huge door. They stepped to the side as the butler knocked on it twice. The guys were fucking huge. They both had to be taller than Nnoitra but they were still shorter than Kenpachi.

"C'mon." A muscled, gruff voice called from the inside. The butler walked in. "Zaraki-sama Mr. Abarai is expected just as you asked." He bowed deeply at the waist and walked out of the room. Leaving the Renji in the doorway.

Kenpachi didn't even look up from the papers on his desk as he walked slowly in the room. "Jidanbo, Jirobo leave. Don't come back into this side of the house until you see me or I will cut you down where you stand. Relay that message to everyone else. Ya got that?"

"Yes Zaraki-sama."

"Yes Zaraki-sama"

The guards shut the door, leaving Renji alone in the room with Kenpachi. He didn't know what to do, should he sit? Stand?

"Ya know your makin' me lose my concentration with your fuckin' fidgeting. Either sit down somewhere or I'll make you stand the whole night." Kenpachi was still looking at papers and Renji honestly was a little pissed.

"Well I'm not the one who ordered me here tonight _Zaraki-sama. _So excuse me for causing you to lose your concentration." He spat, while walking to the couch nearest the windows and plopped down. At least he could look at the sky and not Kenpachi.

"Heh, you gotta big mouth for such a sweet looking thing. Now don'tcha." Kenpachi patronized. And still he kept his eyes on his papers. Renji grumbled about being called sweet. This is why he dated softer men. Now yes, the only actual guy he dated was _him _but he had never been attracted to the big, muscular, tripped out on steroids type of guy. They all said the same things. They only wanted in his pants but at least with softer men, he could feel a little more needed. He didn't answer Kenpachi, he just kept looking out the stars.

Looking at the stars never got old with him. His brother Kaien had taught him all of the constellations, how to spot certain phenomenons and how the stars told stories. Renji had never seen such a view like this without a telescope, and in the city where all the lights glowed 24/7 and the smog covered the sky making star gazing futile. But out here, away from the lights he could really appreciate the stars and all their beauty.

He got up and glued himself to the window, muttering in his head the constellations. From the window he could see Andromeda which was home to the Andromeda Galaxy, Cassiopeia and Pisces, the fish and south to that was Pegasus. Kaien told him all the legends and adventures of the Greek and Roman Gods, the famous gladiators and the beautiful damsels they saved. He wanted to become a Mythology Professor, so he could inspire people around the world with the heroic tales and fascinating history but everyone told him he was being foolish, including their parents. But not Renji oh no. He worshiped the ground his brother walked on, he would believe anything he said and never question him. Kaien was his everything.

He was the one who inspired him to look at cars, he helped clear out the scraps from the auto shop down the street and Renji would stay inside and watch Old Man Barragan taking apart cars. Sometimes he would ask him to hand him the tools which was the best part of his day. Those were the best memories he had.

When Kaien died and when the abuse started at home, the auto shop was the only place he could go. Old Man Barragan never said a word but he always knew. Hot food, clean clothes and a warm shower were always waiting for him. His adopted son Charlotte would always braid his hair, and the other mechanics would call him a girl. They were the ones who taught him how to fight. Findorr taught him how to be tough, Abirama taught him how to attack his enemies from behind and Ggio taught him how to be light on his feet while Nirgge taught him how to be quick with his hands. Choe taught him how to keep his cool even in a bad situation although he ignored that training when he got older. They were his family not the two people who sat on their asses at home either drinking or getting high with the closest drug.

But one day about nine months later they disappeared. There was no forwarding address, no sign of coming back they just up and left. But what hurt the most was that he had been there the day before and no one said anything about it. He was crushed.

A year later his parents died in a fire. He was taken into state custody and put in the system where he spent the next six years of his life in and out of foster homes. Some of the boys joined gangs, brothers against brothers, old friends became your new enemies and he lost all of the people he once knew. One by one they left, just like everyone else.

He was adopted by the first year of high school and moved away from everything. His adopted parents said that the memories were too much and they would deter his learning. Moving meant a new school, again. Being teased because of his obnoxious red hair, again. And it happened again. But he met Chad and everything changed. He became a new person. He grew his hair out longer, got the tribal tattoos in remembrance of Kaien and all of his friends and everyone who had ever taught him something. Chad was his best friend, he kept him in line, or jumped in when he needed help. He became stronger, more resilient than he ever thought possible and he wasn't going to let anyone break his heart again. Until he met _him_.

00000000000000*0000000000000000000000

Hope you guys liked. I really love this story it's coming along so easy and I have such a good time writing it. I hope you guys will grow to feel the same. So please read and review they really do fuel me to keep working! *Throws out candy to all the readers* Nom nom. Until next time.

SpiceyIceey


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to fallowell, MilkPowah and reddoggie you guys are awesome! I hope you enjoy the story, I know I did when writing it. Read and review please and thank you!

SpiceyIceey

Chapter 5

Flashback

"Ugh K-Kuchiki- sensei please take this button!" A seventeen year old Renji was holding the navy blue button from his school uniform in his sweaty, shaking and clammy right hand. There he did it.

He had been watching Byakuya Kuchiki, a student teacher from the University, who was filling in for their teacher Mrs .Ogichiwa as she was on maternity leave for over a year now. The beautiful, graceful and flawless man had come in the class smelling like cherry blossoms and vanilla and looking as warm as a slab of granite, but that wasn't what made his breath catch, cause butterflies in his stomach or the feeling as if they were the only two people in the world. No, it was his eyes, those perfect, unmatchable gray eyes that could either make his sweat drop when he didn't finish homework or make his heart race when he was looked at from the front of the room.

He was so beautiful it was almost unreal. He felt as if he tried to touch him he would disappear forever. He was unattainable, he was perfection, he was the one Renji wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Of course he didn't think that at first. In the beginning he was just a beautiful asshole, who made his students life a living, breathing hell. He gave them twice as much homework, was condescending and rude to everyone and walked around with his head held high, and nose in the air. He was exactly the type of guy Renji couldn't stand, but even through all of that from the first day he met the man he was completely and utterly swept off of his feet.

Of course his closest friends called him an idiot. Chad was silent but didn't say anything negative or positive he just said "Just be careful, a rose always has the sharpest thorns." Uryuu said that it was inappropriate to think about a student teacher that way and even if it was okay Byakuya would never give him a chance. Shinji said that love had no gender but he didn't think Byakuya was 'the one' and that he should find someone... closer to his ideals.

Renji was furious. None of them could understand, but what if Uryuu was right. He had no idea if Byakuya was even interested in males and who was to say he would even be attracted to him. So Renji came up with a new plan. He began to dress smarter, study harder, and basically be someone who Byakuya would even look at. It wasn't working at all. In fact Renji almost gave up until Rukia came in.

Rukia Kuchiki was Byakuya's younger sister. She was in the same grade as he was but he was not in any of her classes. The only reason they met was because the football players were trying to bribe her into talking to her brother to get better grades. When she refused they started to use force and that was when Renji intervened. He casually walked over and in layman's terms he threatened their manhood with his barely legal pocketknife Zabimaru. They went screaming, red faced and scared down the street. Rukia was ecstatic as she had never seen anyone get into a real fight.

When she introduced herself, Renji was ecstatic. "You're Byakuya's sister?" He exclaimed. Here was his chance to get to know him better, of course he wouldn't necessarily use her, just ask some questions and get some ideas.

"Well I would be adopted but it's a private family matter so I'm unable to talk to anyone about it." She was looking at him with those big purple eyes, her hair falling into her face and her cheeks flushed. She was the exact opposite of Byakuya but that only strengthened his resolve. If someone like her could be next to him, so could he. In the end Rukia invited him over for tea, at first he denied but she said her brother wouldn't cause any harm. So with the hope of seeing Byakuya he accepted and they agreed to meet up the following Wednesday, the day before graduation.

When Wednesday rolled around he was so nervous, his palms were sweaty, he couldn't eat, and he couldn't concentrate the entire day. Byakuya was gone so they had another substitute, and Rukia was going to meet him at the central gate. He found her with no problem, the tiny girl had climbed a rock and was waving her short arms through the air. They were picked up by her chauffer and drove out of the city to the Kuchiki Manor. To say he was floored by the massive, elegant traditional Japanese house was a severe understatement.

The servant showed him to a waiting room while Rukia dropped her stuff in her room. He just sat there absorbing everything, the sound of a pond outside in the garden, the smell of sakura blossoms and then the smell of ink and parchment. He saw the culprit, which was a very extravagant dark wooded desk with an antique quill and some very expensive parchment. He recognized Byakuya's handwriting and quickly walked away, he didn't want Rukia thinking he was cheating or anything. So he sat back down on one of the luscious floor pillows, next to a table.

Rukia came in and was followed by a servant bearing a tray with tea, cups and two plates of food he was not familiar with. After the tray was set and the servant left Rukia looked straight into his eyes. He was thrown in the overly wary zone as she looked him over. But just as soon as she started she stopped and proceeded to pour tea. She offered him the strawberry tarts, small treats from England where Byakuya went to school. He immediately asked more about him and after half an hour he knew what had happened in the last four years to the stoic man.

He went to school in England as he wanted to perfect his English. They also had the best pre law program, out of the nations. He didn't play any sports but did practice Kendo. He was President of the debate club and ran for Student Office all four years moving to secretary, to Vice President and President his last two years. He had a perfect grade point average and graduated Summa Cum Laude which was the highest honor in the European and American school systems, for his resume he started substituting at the high school. Rukia didn't say why but he was glad the man did. He was almost finished with law school and would start his own practice with the help of his grandfather.

Before Rukia had finished she was called out, she rushed out of the room after muttering an apology. Renji was occupied for all about five seconds. Sighing he gathered the tray and walked in the direction of the kitchen. After 5 minutes, several wrong turns he stumbled into the kitchen of every housewives dream.

There he found Rukia, boiling water, the cupboards opened and many packages strewn on the gray marble covered isle. "Um Rukia?" He watched as Rukia gasped and almost knocked the pot over, but he jumped forward and rightened it.

"Sorry Renji, Nii-sama asked for something but Simon his personal butler left for the day after not feeling well, so here I am making tea." She slumped, shoulders dropping in defeat. He glanced at the items she had and smiled. All of those times to the faculty lounge were so worth it.

"Well first of all he doesn't drink any of this stuff." Rukia was baffled as she watched him navigate his ways through the kitchen, pulling out an old iron jar. He grabbed one of the teaspoons and dumped it into the cup, he poured the hot water and let it sit for a while.

"Renji what tea is that?" Rukia was looking at the jar. All of her time here she had never seen it but he comes in and knows things she doesn't.

"It's white tea. I saw him make it a couple of times in the faculty lounge, but he makes it a specific way so I just happened to remember." Renji was sweating bullets, he couldn't let her find out he had been..."stalking" him but it was so surreal to watch him. He couldn't look away.

"Rukia-sama please you are going to be late for your fitting. Please come at once." One of the maids came in through the door and left with Rukia. She told him to serve her brother the tea in his study. So as carefully as he could while trembling he walked to the study. Opening the door he almost fell to the ground as he saw Byakuya.

He was sitting on the deck outside of the house, where the garden was. He was wearing a lavender button down, and black slacks, his bare feet swinging. He looked... normal. Approachable even. Byakuya looked up and his eyebrows shot up.

"Abarai, what are you doing here?" His voice was still perfect as ever. Renji stumbled as he sat down the tray and poured his tea with shaking hands. He could have sworn he saw Byakuya's lips twitch but he was probably hallucinating.

Byakuya looked at his student. Renji Abarai, captain of the soccer team, Senior and the man who was completely in love with him. Of course he wasn't stupid but Renji wasn't as subtle as he should have been. He remembered seeing him in the teachers' lounge, sometimes making copies or just skipping class. He saw the way that Renji looked at him, he was definitely unfamiliar with it but he had seen it. The boy was crass, had no class, was loud, obnoxious but for some reason Byakuya couldn't get him out of his head.

Was it lust? He wasn't attracted to men so that couldn't be an option. Was it his blaring fire engine red hair that made him memorable? Or was it the fact that he had never been pursued so thoroughly that it made him feel needed? These thoughts were bothersome for a person like him. He glanced at the boy again and saw him wringing his hands.

The boy looked up at and their eyes met and Byakuya was somewhat entranced with the burgundy colored eyes that were staring at him. They were full of love, hope, and lust but Byakuya wasn't bothered.

"Um Kuchiki-sensei p-please take this button!" Renji's head was down and he held out his hand. He was shaking and his hands were clammy, in his palm was a small navy blue button from his school uniform.

Byakuya stared at the bowing figure. This was unexpected. "Abarai what are you doing?" Renji jerked his head up and paled. Of course he had planned Byakuya kicking him out of his house and probably getting him expelled, but he hadn't thought about him questioning his actions.

"Ugh w-well Kuchiki-sensei I-I um I love you! Please accept this button as proof." Renji's forehead was on the floor, his ponytail looking like every bit of his name sake and for the first time in his life he was scared.

He had faced countless bullies, knifes, seedy neighborhoods, he had seen his best friends die before they even turned 16, he had been abused, saw his brother gunned down in an alleyway but he had never been more scared in his life.

Byakuya looked at the boy. "Abarai, please rise I am not an emperor or anyone of importance. So why do you attempt to honor me in this way?" He was honestly curious. No one had ever confessed their love for him they were to afraid. He reached out and took the button, studying the tiny piece of plastic in his hand. It was insignificant, irrelevant, and unimportant but to this boy it meant sacrificing his pride and laying his future on the line.

"You don't understand Kuchiki-sensei, since the day you came into class I was in love with you. I knew I had no chance with you whatsoever but I still couldn't give up, I just wanted to be near you, to know the things you like and the things you don't. When you looked at me, I felt as if I could float away. You have been haunting my dreams for months, and every waking thought has something to do with you. I can't touch you because I am not worthy enough to. But please accept my feelings." Renji wanted to cry. Byakuya was going to think he was a fool, maybe he was but he couldn't deny his feelings any longer. He didn't hear Byakuya reply or object to anything he said and that made him a little sad but he would take anything as long as he could be with Byakuya.

Byakuya rose to his feet. "Obviously this relationship is not proper. This type of relationship is prohibited, you are a mere child, and I am an adult. What you ask of me is not proper. I refuse. I don't understand your feelings but I do acknowledge that you might have very strong ones towards me." He left without a backwards glance, leaving Renji alone.

Renji stared at Byakuya's retreating form. He had done it and no it wasn't the reaction he had been wanting or even dreaming about but Byakuya did recognize his feelings and that's all he wanted. He left the manor, refusing the car and just began walking. He was alone.

The next day at Graduation Renji was faking smiles left and right. Of course he was happy he was finally done with high school but Byakuya hadn't even acknowledged him when he saw him. Rukia of course was there and proceeded to make him feel extremely uncomfortable by draping herself all over him. When they were alone she asked for his button. He told her that he didn't feel the same way and he had already given it to someone else. She started crying, slapped him and ran away. Renji went out to dinner with his adopted parents, celebrating his achievements but he couldn't feel happy. No matter how hard he tried.

During the summer he couldn't take it anymore and told his parents he was gay. His 'mother' screamed, and slapped him, his father threw him out of the house. Both of them were shouting how he was an abomination. He was going to come get his stuff later. He stayed with Shinji who invited him to move in with him and his soon to be roommate Ichigo. Renji agreed and began a new life.

The school year began and Renji was working two full time jobs, he hadn't applied early enough for the fall semester, so he would go in the spring. The night of his birthday was spent in his room, sulking while reading manga and eating takeout. Shinji and Ichigo were gone for the weekend so he had the apartment to himself. Around 11 pm the doorbell began to ring. 'People just can't leave me alone.' He trudged over to the door and threw it open.

Standing there was Byakuya Kuchiki. Renji stood gaping like a fish. Byakuya sighed. "I believe it is customary for one to invite their guest into their house." Renji nodded dumbly, his eyes blinking owlishly. Byakuya almost chuckled but he was above that, so he settled for a very small smirk.

Renji waved him in, scooping papers, trash and other items on the floor and couch into the trash. "Um um can I get you some water? It's bottled." Byakuya nodded and he ran to the fridge. He couldn't believe it, Byakuya was in his home. Grabbing the cool bottle of water he handed it to the man. Byakuya hadn't moved from his spot on the far side of the couch. Renji stood in front of him, waiting for him to speak.

Byakuya looked thoughtful and then said a sentence that would cage Renji's life forever. "Abarai, I haven't been able to get you out of my mind." Renji almost fainted because he was absolutely positive there was no way on God's green Earth that Byakuya Kuchiki would ever say that. "When you confessed I was definitely taken back but not surprised. You are not the stealthiest of stalkers." Byakuya continued.

Renji could only stare. He knew?! Oh god he was such an idiot. He groaned. This couldn't be happening. He could die right now and he would welcome it with open arms. To die at 18 and still be a virgin. What a shame.

Renji grabbed a beer and sat on the other couch. He cracked it open and downed it within a couple of gulps. Byakuya didn't say anything he knew by coming here Renji would be distraught. He had to ask Rukia where he was staying because he disappeared, when he asked his parents they said they had kicked him out, they wouldn't stand having a homosexual son. So Renji had been kicked out because he was gay? Byakuya wanted to see the boy again so he finally cornered Rukia and she told him that from a mutual friend that he had moved in with a classmate named Shinji and his best friend Ichigo.

Byakuya glanced around the room, it was cozy. The flat screen had a huge entertainment system, the living room was painted a light shade of blue, two black leather couches and a warm brown recliner dominated the room and there were pictures of the three roommates around the room and on the coffee table. There was a one that stood out in the room. In one of the entertainment systems shelves was a picture of a smiling Renji. He was at the beach. His long red hair hung down his shoulders, his tattoos were prominent against his tan skin, and he was wearing black swimming trunks and a tight fitted sleeveless t-shirt. The boy was attractive he would admit.

By this time Renji had drank the whole six pack of beer in the fridge, emptied the bottle of Patron and was on his way to the kitchen when Byakuya grabbed him. "Abarai I think you have had enough for the night." He half carried him to his bedroom, which he assumed was the one that had R on the door and smelled like his cologne. Byakuya laid him back on the bed and turned to leave when he was stopped by a hand grabbing his pants leg. He looked back at Renji and for the first time he was truly aroused.

His hair was falling out of his ponytail, his clothes were skewed, and he could see the outlining of the arousal through his basketball shorts. His cheeks were flushed, he was panting and he had the most dreamy bedroom eyes. Byakuya's breath hitched as he leaned up and kissed him square on the mouth. "Please."

Byakuya grasped his hands gently. Leaning down he kissed his cheeks, his ears, his neck listening to the soft moans and whimpers coming out of the intoxicated male. "Are you sure?" Renji nodded and began to divest their clothes, Byakuya watched mesmerized as Renji prepared himself. Their bodies came together in a slow, sweet tango. Soft groans, the bed springs and Renji's frantic movements brought them both over the edge. As they lay there, entangled in the sheets Byakuya couldn't fall asleep. Renji had thrown an arm across his chest and he was for lack of a better word, stuck.

It wasn't supposed to be like this, he wasn't supposed to feel this way, he had originally come over to tell him some news that he thought would be of importance to him. This wasn't supposed to have happened. He found that in the end, he regretted this terribly.

The next morning came storming down on Renji's head. His skull felt like it was a puck in a hockey game. He groaned, and scooted to the side of his bed. He attempted to walk to the bathroom only to collapse as pain shot up his lower back to the tip of his spine. He grabbed the edge of the bed, and slowly made his way to the bathroom. After a much needed shower, combing the knots from his hair and brushing his teeth he walked to the kitchen to make some coffee.

As he maneuvered around he noticed on the small counter next to the fridge was a note. He saw the marks in the mirror, and he smelled Byakuya's cologne on the sheets. His hips hurt and his ass was killing him so it could only mean one thing. He had slept with Byakuya Kuchiki.

He grabbed the note and scanned the page.

Renji,

Last night was a mistake. I took advantage of you and for that I apologize. I originally came to tell you that I was getting married. I hope this letter finds you well, because this will not happen again. You were a mistake, something I had to get out of my system. Nothing more.

Byakuya.

He ran to his room and began tearing everything up, in the end after he finished destroying his room very thoroughly he sat in the corner with the note still clutched in his fingers. He fell asleep, holding the paper like it was his lifeline. That was how Shinji and Ichigo found him the next day.

To say the two were surprised was a severe understatement. Renji had acted fine all week, of course they thought it was unusual for him not to want to celebrate his birthday but honored his wishes. To find his room a mess and their roommate in a catatonic state set their blood on fire. When they shook him awake, he only shrugged off their questions and avoided their eyes. Ichigo snatched the note and read it. Anger overtook his face.

"Renji what happened." He demanded, he handed to the note to Shinji who gasped. When Renji didn't say what happened Shinji filled Ichigo in. After they had managed to clean the room, get Renji in the shower, and filled his stomach with hot food they asked him again.

"Renji please what happened?"

Renji kept his eyes on the floor. "I fucked up."

That same day the newspapers and social media blew up over the Kuchiki heir marrying and officially taking over as the Kuchiki Head. While Byakuya was smiling to the reporters and holding the hand of his new wife Hisana. Shinji and Ichigo were comforting their best friend over heartbreak.

They had never seen Renji act this way, this wasn't him. He was supposed to be the moocher, the guy at the party who can't hold his sake, and the one obnoxious guy that put chopsticks in his nose for a day to get Shinji to laugh after a bad break up. Shinji and Ichigo went into his room and took out everything that could remind him more of Byakuya, they happened to find a letter from Rukia that Byakuya was supposed to deliver. She stated that she still loved him, and she would do the best to make him happy, Shinji rolled his eyes and threw the note away after ripping it to shreds.

Ichigo called his dad and asked for advice but his father Isshin said that it wasn't medical, he just needed his heart to heal in its own way.

The call came a month later. Byakuya wanted to meet and against Shinji and Ichigo's pleas he met the man. They had coffee at a small, expensive cafe. Byakuya asked how he was doing and Renji just smiled and put up with it. It was nice, it was definitely straining on his emotions but he honestly didn't care anymore. They weren't supposed to go to a hotel and rent a room for two hours. It wasn't supposed to happen the next time either.

In the end, their affair went on for three years. In those three years, he had to keep many things secret but none of them were the real one, the one he hadn't told anyone and it tore him apart...

0*0

Anyone else want to hate Byakuya right now? *raises hand* this was some background I thought was really important to the story don't worry I'm not focusing on Byakuya and Renji long I promise. It was just for some plot development. Next chapter you're in for a loop. I hope you like but you hate it at the same time. Please read and review guys! Thanks for sticking with me, and thank you for all your wonderful support. I hope I can make the story even better for you, bye my little sunshine's!


	6. Chapter 6

Well here you are what you have all been waiting for….SMUT! I hope you guys enjoy because I slaved over this chapter! Warning hot men sex ahead, bring tissues and fans not responsible for any medical emergencies such as bloody noses, loss of consciousness and/or any storming of Bleach Headquarters.

ENJOY!

Last time...

_They weren't supposed to go to a hotel and rent a room for two hours. It wasn't supposed to happen the next time either._

_In the end, their affair went on for three years. In those three years, he had to keep many things secret and it tore him apart__..._

End Flashback

A hand stroking down his face, jerked him from his thoughts. Kenpachi had come up behind him and pressed him against the window. His knee was touching his groin. He jumped when Kenpachi slid his hands down his shoulders to his slim waist. The two large hands practically swallowing his hips.

"Ya got real quiet over here." Kenpachi thumbed the skin on Renji's hipbone, causing Renji to lean back against the man. He moved his thumbs in a slow circular motion, dipping lower and lower each time. He turned Renji to face him and smirked at the flushed cheeks. "Tell me what ya were thinkin' about Abarai."

Renji froze. No, no, no, no this couldn't be happening. He pushed Kenpachi away from him, using his hands to keep their bodies separate, but Kenpachi wouldn't budge. He desperately shoved him away. He walked backwards until he flush against the window. Kenpachi raised his hand and Renji closed his eyes and waited for the hit.

Kenpachi's eyes narrowed as he saw Renji flinch when he reached up to touch his face. The boy was shaking so hard, he thought his teeth would break. When he saw the kids eyes, they were wild, unfocused... scared. "Aw hell." Kenpachi grabbed the boy and pulled him flush up against his body, his head fitting perfectly into his chest. He felt his shirt become wet with tears as the boy cried. Kenpachi rubbed his hands up and down his back as the shivers racked his body.

When Renji finally calmed down Kenpachi, lifted him up bridal style and carried him into the adjoining bedroom laying him down on the huge bed. He slowly removed his belt, and hoodie throwing them across the room. He slipped out of his button down, leaving him clad in his eye patch, bells, pants and a black wife beater. He moved Renji to where he was sitting in between his legs.

Renji looked up at Kenpachi confused, Kenpachi just wrapped his arms around him. "Ya wanna tell me what that was back there?" Kenpachi felt Renji tense up, so he started rubbing harder on his back and shoulders hoping it would calm him down.

"Um well..." Renji wasn't sure what to do. He was a slave right? So why would he care? He looked up again when Kenpachi's tattooed chest rumbled.

"Look obviously something is wrong, and this is your chance to tell me so either spit it out or I'll find something else, Abarai." Renji jerked.

"Don't... don't call me that, my name is Renji." His heart was clenching painfully. He didn't have enough strength to deal with this. He felt Kenpachi keep rubbing his shoulders, helping him relax a little.

"Ya gonna tell me why?" Kenpachi honestly didn't know why he cared so much, the kid was supposed to be a plaything right so why did he feel 'different' when he started acting like this?

Renji was quiet. He would feel so much better to be able to tell just one person everything. He had lied to everybody, including himself for so long that the feeling of being sick, or rundown was normal but that wasn't right.

Taking a deep breath he calmed himself. He started to draw shapes and patterns with his fingers on Kenpachi's arm. "He called me that." Kenpachi just listened, apparently he fucked up without even knowing it.

"Um he was my first love you know. I met him my senior year in high school, he was the student teacher from the University. I watched him, that whole year, I knew what tea he drank, how many teaspoons of sugar he put in it. I knew what his favorite foods were, I knew he was ambidextrous but favored his right but if he was writing English he used his left. I also know he used shampoo that smelled like lavender. I didn't follow him home or anything creepy I just wanted to know more about him."

"He was my first crush. When I confessed he said that I was a child, it wasn't proper and that even though he acknowledged my feelings but he didn't understand them so he refused to have a relationship. The next day was graduation and he didn't" Renji took a deep breath, "he didn't even acknowledge that I was there and the rejection was hurt the most. I mean I understand that he might have been upset but he didn't have the right to reject my existence like that. Well I confessed to my adopted parents that I was gay and they kicked me out screaming they didn't want a homosexual son. I was only 16 when they adopted me so I hadn't lived with them long and I really felt like they were my family but they disowned me and had nothing more to do with me."

Renji shifted closer, as much as he could to Kenpachi, this was comfortable, and he liked this feeling. "So I moved in with my best friend Shinji and his roommate Ichigo. I worked two full jobs, and I waited too long to apply for the fall semester so I was going to wait, and I was doing okay. Sure I felt empty but I guess it was my fault. I wanted to spend my birthday by myself so my roommates left to go spend it with their families. Well later on that night Byakuya showed up, basically I couldn't handle it so I grabbed a beer, but I got piss ass drunk and basically we slept together." Renji laughed dryly to himself. "When I woke up the next morning, he was gone but left a note saying that last night was a mistake, I was a mistake. He said that he only came to tell me he was getting married. I was crushed, and um I-I didn't handle it well. I completely destroyed my room, got rid of everything that even remotely reminded me of him and passed out. My roommates found me and finally got me to talk about but I saw the headlines and the internet was blowing up with pictures and details about the wedding of the century." Renji spoke tersely.

"A month passed by and Byakuya called, my roommates told me not to go, it would just cause me more pain but I went anyway. We started talking and we ended up in a hotel room. I didn't mean to do it again, I just like that feeling of being needed. Loved. Well we started our affair and it lasted for three years. One night I asked him how he felt about me, about us and he said that he was never going to leave his wife because it wasn't proper, I was a man and he was a man. He said that it was disgusting, I was being too clingy and that we should end it. I didn't understand and basically my thoughts about feeling like a whore didn't matter. He just said that the room was paid for, he would send someone to get his things, then a goodbye and he didn't even look at me when he left." Renji's eyes started to tear up, fuck not crying.

Kenpachi put his chin on top of Renji's head. Listening to the younger man talk. Damn, he sure knew how to pick 'em. "But that's not all. He- he hit me." Kenpachi saw red. He pushed Renji away from his chest holding him at arm's reach, the man was sobbing, and those beautiful eyes didn't look so pretty with tears in them like he thought they would. He was wrong. No, he didn't want to see that face.

"He told me it was for my own good, that trash like me deserved it. If I did something he didn't like, or said he would punish me. One time he almost broke my jaw. I only went to the hospital if it was bad enough because I didn't want anyone to know. The first time he slapped me because I disrespected him in front of his friends and he didn't like that. If we were out together he said that I was a worker from his house learning his daily routine. I was nothing to him. The next time he punched me because I didn't make his tea right, and from there on then it kept getting worse." Renji sniffled into Kenpachi's chest while he threaded his fingers through the thick and silky crimson strands.

"I have never told anyone about it. I just said that I got into a fight or went to the underground to blow off some steam. They didn't even ask twice just said to be careful. That went on for three years but you know that each time it happened I couldn't leave him. I loved him and it hurt so much. He called me worthless, trash, a faggot, anything to hurt me but I never left and always came running back to him. And soon I started to believe him, fuck I was just happy he looked at me. I still had him and that made me happy. So I didn't say anything, if I did what I was told, he was happy and for more than anything in the world I wanted that happiness for him, even if I ended up getting hurt in the process." Renji wiped off his face. "But I was stupid, just a stupid kid who wanted to be loved back, was that too much to ask? Did I really deserve all that?" Renji sat in Kenpachi's arms, his body shaking with the old wounds being reopened.

Kenpachi was definitely pissed, someone had touched his Renji and he was going to- Wait, 'his Renji'? Hold the fuckin' phone. He sighed exasperatedly. "No first of all, the guy was an asshole, he was just taking advantage of you. Second, I've seen you fight so I know you could have kicked his ass but that don't matter. He had no right to call you those names, you're not worthless, you're not trash in fact you," Kenpachi grabbed his chin and tugged him up so he was in his face," are a fuckin' livewire. And it ain't ya hair, it's you. Ya look pretty with those big eyes and pink lips, that asshole didn't deserve you. No one is worthless." His eye pinning Renji with a heated gaze.

Renji blushed when he heard the finality of his voice and he believed him, he forgot the fact that this man was a walking talking killing machine, he forgot that he owed 57 million yen and that he was this man's slave. He didn't care anymore. "Well let's get some sleep, Renji."

Renji grabbed his arm, "Wait I thought we were gonna, ya know?" Renji blushed, he didn't want to seem desperate but wasn't that what he came for?

"Rapunzel, I ain't a rapist and I ain't gonna touch ya, ya obviously went through a lot with that asshole and I ain't the same as him and honestly if I touched you, I wouldn't stop." The heat in Kenpachi's eyes made him bold, he shifted to his hands and knees and crawled to where Kenpachi was standing next to the bed.

He stuck his lips out and pouted. "What if I want you to touch me, what if I don't want you to stop?" Renji licked his lips slowly, teasing the brute of a man in front of him. He shivered when that eye darkened from lust. He did a very manly squeak when Kenpachi lifted him over his shoulder and walked to the bathroom. He swatted the pert behind that was on his shoulder when Renji squirmed.

"Rapunzel, if ya don't want this to be over before it even started, quit moving." Kenpachi growled and the noise went straight to his groin which was swelling rapidly against the man's shoulder. Kenpachi smirked when he heard that breathless moan coming out of that mouth. He could feel Renji's arousal through the thick denim jeans rubbing his upper arm.

"Okay," Renji used his arms to push himself up the man's tattooed back admiring what he could see of the extensive tattoo, sitting himself so he was next to his ear, he bit the soft appendage, "Zaraki-sama" he purred.

That.

Was.

It.

Kenpachi slammed Renji against the wall, pulling him into a kiss filled with teeth, saliva and the wrestling of tongues. It wasn't a battle of dominance because Kenpachi had already won, he was just conquering him, proving his authority and it made Renji hot. Renji groaned and wrapped his long legs around Kenpachi's waist. Kenpachi hissed as his fully hard arousal rubbed against Renji's jean clad one. He ripped his shirt off, throwing it somewhere in the very large bathroom.

Renji jerked his shirt off, joining Kenpachi's on the floor. Renji stared at the huge chiseled chest, and abs presented in front of him. Kenpachi was fucking ripped but not like gross steroid pushers he had originally thought of but like a body you got with hard, manual labor. He ran his fingers down the impressive eight pack, smiling when the stomach contracted when he got lower. He could see the swirls of the back tattoo stretching to the front. He tugged Kenpachi's pants down, and stepped out of him. There inside the tightest black Calvin Klein boxers he had ever seen was Kenpachi's cock. If the bulge wasn't lying Renji was going to be extremely sore in the morning.

Kenpachi watched as Renji tried to unbuckle his jeans, cursing when his zipper got caught. Kenpachi dropped his legs and literally ripped the pants off of him. "What the fuck?! Those were the best jeans I had!"

Kenpachi grinned. "Aww ya dressed up for me, I'm flattered." He licked the bite mark on Renji's neck. "In your dreams asshole, it was cold outside that's all." Renji muttered, blushing, okay so maybe he had worn them for that reason, but he sure as shit wasn't going to tell him that.

Kenpachi turned around and Renji's jaw dropped on Kenpachi's back was the most embellished, sinuous and extravagant tattoo he had ever seen. It was a large Japanese dragon, with black scales, a long spiked tail, sharp pointy snout, with a blue fur lining from the tip of its tail to its ferocious roaring head. It was coming from a cloud of steam at the bottom, twining around and imaginary pillar, leaving Renji in awe, it was beautiful. Ripping his gaze from the very attractive torso in front of him where the biggest bathtub he had ever seen, it almost resembled a swimming pool. Kenpachi grinned and flipped on some switches on the sides and Renji watched awestruck as the water began to bubble and change colors. "Is that your bathtub?" Kenpachi nodded but didn't elaborate, just stalked to where Renji was and gripped his hips while pulling into another hungry kiss. Renji almost jumped when Kenpachi's hands started to pull is plain plaid boxers down, when they were off he covered himself.

Kenpachi tsked, he grasped his hands and watched Renji's face turn almost the shade of his hair. "Don't hide, don't ever hide from me. You want this, I know you do but this is the last chance to back out." Renji slowly pulled his hands away from his groin and grabbed Kenpachi's broad shoulders, Kenpachi kissed him again, leaving Renji light headed as he backed up and stripped himself, completely baring himself to the world.

Renji groaned as Kenpachi fisted himself. His long fingers and big hands working the red, turgid length, rubbing the fat beads of precum along his cock. Renji walked to him, dropping to his knees, the tasty looking cock directly in front of his face. He reached out and slid a finger along the length, watching as it jumped to his touch. He looked up with lidded eyes, swiping his finger over the tip. Kenpachi grabbed his head, entangling his hands in that red hair and forced Renji's head to his arousal. Renji moaned as he smelled the thick musky scent that drafted up.

He opened his mouth, licking the tip shyly. He had never done this, so he didn't want to hurt the man but he heard enough stories from Ichigo and Shinji to practically make him a pro. He wrapped his hands around the cock and started slowly sweeping his tongue along the shaft. He went from tip to base just coating Kenpachi's cock in his saliva. After he was finished he sucked him as far as he could go without choking.

Kenpachi fisted those red strands harder when Renji's mouth wrapped around his cock like that lollipop was when they first met. Renji would pop his cock out of his mouth, stroking it, the squelching noise making him even hornier and went farther each time. Soon he had about three quarters in his mouth, his head hitting Renji in the back of his throat. He pulled his cock and pushed it back again, practically skull fucking Renji.

Renji's eyes widened as Kenpachi began thrusting, he relaxed his throat and his jaw like he remembered Shinji telling him. Kenpachi groaned as he felt the entire length go into Renji's mouth and throat. He held him there for about three seconds before releasing Renji's hair, as he slipped out, a string saliva connected his lips and Kenpachi's cock. Kenpachi fisted his dick again, rubbing the head against Renji's slightly swollen, red lips.

He picked him, walking to the stairs of the bath, testing the temperature before he walked down. Renji moaned as the warm water enveloped him, relaxing his muscles, clearing his mind from its jumbled thoughts. Kenpachi sat on a ledge opposite of the stairs, with him straddling his lap. Renji looked at Kenpachi as they closed the distance between their lips, he could only think of this man, that's all he wanted right now.

While Renji was distracted Kenpachi reached behind and grab the brand new bottle of scented lube. He smiled as he cracked open the lid, sending a quick thank you to Yumichika and coated his fingers with the slippery lubricant. He set it down off to the side and reached behind Renji and circled his entrance. Renji tensed but relaxed as he felt one lubed finger push through the first ring of muscle. He felt Kenpachi stretching him slowly and after three fingers, he was grinding down on the digits, moaning. Kenpachi snarled as Renji began to fuck himself on his fingers.

Renji could smell the faint scent of pineapple and if he was coherent enough he would have given Kenpachi a look that could wilt flowers and melt diamonds but he couldn't care less about joke on his hair. He just wanted the man in front of him. Kenpachi's fingers were rough and calloused but they were strumming and plucking all the right places. This was new to him, feeling Kenpachi's fingers inside of him made him lose his inhibitions and give control to the lust coursing through his veins.

He withdrew his fingers and coated his cock, until he was satisfied. He grabbed Renji's hips and hissed as Renji used his hands to lower himself on his member. Renji was so fucking hot and tight and fit him like a glove. Renji shifted as he tried to ignore the burning sensation currently dominating his lower half. He whined when he got halfway, it was almost too much. He was pretty sure they didn't even make fucking dildos Kenpachi's size. He leaned forward, trying to catch his breath.

Kenpachi rubbed circles on his lower spine, the magic of Kenpachi's fingers and the warm water, caused him to relax faster, allowing Kenpachi to sink further into Renji's wet heat. Renji was mesmerized as the lights began to change color, looking at Kenpachi he leaned for a kiss and moaned when the action caused Kenpachi to sink even deeper if it were possible. Renji started to move swirling and grinding his hips. After he was comfortable with the thick length, he began to slowly move up and down on Kenpachi's turgid cock.

Kenpachi watched as Renji bounced on his dick, his own arousal slapping his stomach, his nails digging into his shoulders, panting as he tried to breathe through the onslaught of pleasure, the image would provide him many wet dreams for years to come. He shifted back and felt Renji yelp while convulsing as thick, creamy spurts of cum flew out of his cock coating their stomachs with his release. He grinned as Renji trembled, heh. "W-what was that?" Renji was confused he had never felt something that intense before.

'Damn what did that asshole do for three years? Get himself off and leave Renji hanging?' Kenpachi was determined to make Renji feel like he had never felt before. "Yer prostate, hold on it's gonna get a helluva lot better." Renji scrambled to find purchase as Kenpachi lifted him off his still hard cock and put him on all fours, his arms on the ledge of the bathtub and his knees on the platform below the water he was thankful it was coated with a soft padded mat otherwise his knees would have been shredded. Kenpachi came up behind him, and rubbed his cock against the pink pucker. He leaned forward and tilted Renji's head back while capturing his lips in a sloppy wet kiss. He slammed inside hearing Renji gasp and felt the walls massaging his cock, spasm again. His hips set a brutally fast pace thoroughly scrambling what was left of the scattered brain matter inside Renji's skull.

He thrusted forward with such force that water began to spill on the floor, not that he gave a fuck. He was only concerned with the tasty ass that his cock was buried in. Renji was in heaven, Kenpachi was so fast, thick and made him feel so full. He loved how Kenpachi's balls slapped against his cheeks, and how the pace caused Renji to feel weak. It was so good, so different and he didn't want to have sex any other way again.

Renji dropped his head on the cream tiled floor as Kenpachi's thrust became faster, shorter but more powerful as he neared his climax. Kenpachi grasped Renji's newly reawakened cock and began tugging in rhythm with his thrusts, loving how Renji was moaning, mewling and chanting in gibberish.

"Oh f-fuck me harder. Please!" Renji cried out and Kenpachi willingly obliged, pistoning so hard that Renji lost his balance and almost fell completely but Kenpachi pulled out and flipped him over and he almost lost it. Renji's hair was matted on his head, his lip was bleeding from where he had bitten it too hard, his cheeks were flushed and he was panting, the tattooed stomach clenching erotically, those pretty eyes of his glazed over and hazy.

He slid back in, reveling how Renji's back arched and he whined. He fucked him until his eyes flew open and he almost choked as he came again. The silky channel walls clamping down on him harshly causing him to spill his release inside the shivering, convulsing man. Renji's stomach was covered in his cum, some of it reached his chest, his eyes were closed and he was extremely tired but was sated beyond a level he had ever known. Kenpachi managed to get them both bathed, and into his bed before collapsing, with his arm around Renji.

Renji who was asleep before his head hit the pillow, snuggled closer to his chest and mumbled "Zaraki..." causing Kenpachi to smile. Heh, he didn't leave the kid alone even when he slept. He grabbed his phone and canceled all of his appointments for the next day. He planned on something a little different from his usual routine. He was going to show Renji just how wrong that Kuchiki asshole was.

00000000000000000000*0000000000000000000000000

So what did you guys think? I like Renji being truthful with Kenpachi and it helps with my story. If Kenpachi seemed OOC I'm sorry, but he does have emotions and I wanted to show that. I hoped you guys liked it. I see... stuff happening in the future mwhahahahahaha until next time my little sunshine's!

SpiceyIceey


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone another chapter for you all! Hope you guys like where this is going because I'm just getting started! So I made a huge mistake back in my past chapters Renji's older brother is supposed to Kaien NOT Shuuhei! So I went back and re-edited the past chapters, so if you were confused hopefully this makes up for it. For those of you new readers please ignore this warning seeing how I fixed it already. I also took off chapter 5 because it was an Author's Note and I found it highly annoying so this really is Chapter 7! I promise I am sane... somewhat. Updates will probably become less frequent because I'm trying to move, my laptop broke deleting everything because stupid me forgot to make sure to save everything on my flash drive, so I have to go to the library and I'm also in the middle of helping my mom find a new place to live. Oh and the icing on this fucked up cake of mine I have the flu, so I am on a coughdrop, and hot tea diet, hooray!

So in return for you guys being patient with me I will write longer chapters but I will have less frequent updates until I get a new laptop which is going to be a while because of my very limited and extremely ti~ny budget. I am extremely sorry and I hope you guys will continue to be patient with me. :) Yay! But I do foresee probably 15 to 20 chapters, possibly more, for this story... so YAY ME! Thank you to everyone who has favorited, reviewed and following this story you guys are awesome!

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Bleach but if Kubo ever offers I will definitely let you guys know. And I don't make any money off of this, seriously. I'm horribly and definitely broke so don't sue me.

SpiceyIceey OUT!

Chapter 7

The morning came very quickly, too quickly for Renji's taste. He groaned as he tried to move, only to pull himself into a ball as pain spread through his lower back, hips and even down his legs. He was going to fucking kill Kenpachi... as soon as he could move again.

He reached out and felt the side where Kenpachi was sleeping and his eyes flew open as he saw it was empty and sat up. He searched the room for the man but he didn't see him anywhere.

Kenpachi looked in the room as Renji sat up, looking for him. He watched as he looked over to the doorway, the closet which was open and then when he looked under the bed, Kenpachi finally gave up his game of I spy.

"What am I supposed to be? The boogeyman?" He barked, Renji jumped and faced him with a bright red face, stammering for an excuse. He marched over and sat on the bed, pulling the smaller man to his lap and threading his fingers through his hair. He smirked when Renji leaned into his touch and almost purred.

Renji won't admit that when he woke up, it felt like when he was with Byakuya all over again. He was a bit saddened by it but he honestly thought they had a good connection? Well they had to have one otherwise he wouldn't have said anything. But maybe it didn't matter about the person? Bah who knows? He ran his fingers along Kenpachi's corded neck, rubbing the knotted muscle. He felt his hands get tangled in silky black hair, he looked up.

"Your hair is down." Kenpachi grunted and shrugged his shoulders. Renji played with the strands while Kenpachi rolled his eyes. "I like this, your hair down like this, it doesn't make you look like a sea urchin." Kenpachi gave a dry look at the horrible joke.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Renji laughed at the put out expression that crossed his face. Kenpachi grunted and stood up causing Renji to clutch to his shoulders. Kenpachi didn't hold on to Renji just watched as he slipped from his grasp, laughing as Renji's ass met the unforgiving floor. Renji scowled as he looked up, muttering about sea urchins and mean streaks.

Kenpachi walked over to the door, and reached out. Renji was brought out of his little rampage when he smelled food wafting in. Kenpachi put the tray on the bed and suddenly Renji became ravenous. There was steamed rice, miso soup, grilled salmon, tamagoyaki, some tsukemono and a small plate with mayonnaise and tuna onigiri.

"Eat up, after your done you're gonna go into city, for a few things, I'll join you later." Kenpachi left, as Renji sat on the bed, inhaling the food. He was a purebred foodie. His favorite type of food was American food, but a traditional Japanese breakfast was not something he ate all the time. After he had cleaned the entire tray, he walked over to his duffelbag and took out a navy blue fitted shirt, a pair of dark jeans that Ichigo and Shinji insisted made his ass look perfect, and a pair of boxers.

He dressed as fast as he could and walked to the study where he saw Kenpachi disappeared into. He was utterly dumbfounded as he saw the man. He was talking on the phone and he still had his hair down, the simple black eye patch changed for one that was a bit more elaborate, with thicker straps that wrapped around his cheek and ear to the back of his head and had a gray outline. He was wearing dark blue jeans that hugged his strong thighs, a tight brown long sleeve shirt that showcased his massive forearms and impressive abs and black steel toed boots. He looked, human. He still had that air of 'don't fuck with unless you're a masochist' but it was a bit subdued.

He liked it. Of course he didn't know whether to look at the bulge of his thighs or the bulge that was very prominent. He blushed when Kenpachi caught him looking. Kenpachi barked into the phone and hung up. Stalking up to Renji, he cruised the lithe figure in front of him. He walked around in a circle, making Renji feel a little uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"What am I a piece of meat?" Renji yelled exasperated. Kenpachi just leered at him more, but grabbed his arms and kissed him right on the lips, leaving Renji breathless. Renji pouted as Kenpachi walked over to his desk.

Speaking of the study Renji was to busy being pissy last night to actually take in the view, and what a sight it was. Kenpachi's desk was a huge dark wood piece, with papers in orderly stacks, pens, pencils and paperclips were in a circular container and behind the desk was a massive brown leather office chair. Renji just knew that it would feel like butter, he wondered if it still smelled like leather or if it would smell like Kenpachi.

The walls were painted an off white color, and the carpet a navy blue. The window that Renji stargazed through last night stretched from the floor to the ceiling the only one in the room. Light brown bookshelves covered a wall, the titles ranging from the Japanese, English, French and some German. He had authors such as Emily Dickinson, Edgar Allen Poe, F. Scott Fitzgerald, Kenzaburo Oe and Ryu Murakami. Renji was definitely surprised at the wide variety of books Kenpachi read. The only reason he knew them was because of school and 'his' favorite author was from England.

"Ya know just because I'm Yakuza doesn't mean I don't like to read." Kenpachi grumbled from behind Renji. Renji laughed at the picture of Kenpachi with reading glasses, sitting down and reading a book. Kenpachi smacked him upside the head, causing Renji to glare and scowl at him. "It's not that, I just never thought you were the type of person to read."

Kenpachi cackled. "I don't just kill people and toss them in the Tokyo Bay ya know. There's a lot of fucking paper work involved. Not to mention I have to make sure my shit is in order before I can order anyone else around, but that's mostly Yumichika's job. Don't worry you haven't met him yet, you will today though." Kenpachi handed Renji his two phones before walking out of the study and into the hallway. Now Renji actually took the time to look at the mansion's interior.

It was peaceful, if that was a word he didn't think about associating with the Don he didn't know what was. It was ironic really, here housed Japan's most notorious and dangerous criminals of the Underworld. The beautiful architecture, the elegant chandeliers and trims, arching ceilings, expensive tile and the sensual coloring of the mansion contained horrible dark secrets that people had died for. Renji followed Kenpachi down another hallway admiring the expensive paintings and other various pieces of art while Kenpachi was instantly attacked by pink and green blurs.

"Kenny!"

"Kenny!"

Renji watched as Kenpachi picked up the two small girls. He thought he, Grimmjow and Ichigo had horrible hair colors but these two girls definitely beat them all. They were both about the same size, one had pink hair, and even darker pink eyes and was currently trying to sit on Kenpachi's head. The other small girl had sea foam green hair and big grey eyes, she had a scar that stretched from one side of her face to the other beneath her eyes and above her nose, she was currently slobbering on Kenpachi's outstretched hand.

Renji busted out laughing at the annoyed look that Kenpachi was giving the two children. At first he was afraid of what Kenpachi would do but after seeing the two girls use him as a walking jungle gym as they walked through the hallway quelled his fears and gave him a good laugh.

"Oi! Brats what are you two doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Unohana?" Kenpachi growled managing to put both of the tiny girls onto his shoulders.

"Ken-chan Braid lady was trying to make us eat green string." The pink haired girl whined, she stuck her tongue out and made gagging noises. "Yea, Kenny tell Braid lady no! What if the stuff catches on my throat penis?" The green haired girl piped up.

Kenpachi stopped and looked at the green haired girl. "Where the hell did you learn that word?" Kenpachi growled shooting a glare at the two guards from the night before both of them shifting uneasily.

"That's what Pachinko said the ball in our throat was Kenny." Kenpachi muttered something along the lines of "I'll kill 'em." The girls suddenly turned towards Renji and he backed up as if encountering a wild animal. The girls looked at each other and then Kenpachi. "Kenny who's that?"

Kenpachi smirked glad that the attention was off of him, spinach and uvulas. "Oh that's Renji, you're gonna see him a lot around here, so don't scare him off. Renji this pink haired menace is Yachiru, my daughter and drools-a-lot here is Neliel." Yachiru and Nel hopped off their shoulders, amazing Renji because of the agility of the two and was then glomped by the girls.

"Renny!"

"Ren-chan, what do you think of green string?" Yachiru whispered in his ear, as if it were a big secret. Neliel nodded enthusiastically, her slobber covered hand, entangling in his hair.

If Renji was honest with himself, he loved kids. They were so innocent and pure and didn't have a care in the world. He envied them of their freedom. He looked over at Kenpachi who was trying to convince the two to go back to the "Braid lady" as they called her but the two were just not having it.

"Well I like green string, you want to hear a secret?" Both girls nodded their heads enthusiastically, while Renji chuckled. "Well I heard that if you eat it until you grow up that you'll be able to use magic, just like the magicians do." Both of the girls shook their head.

"Nu-uh." They chimed simultaneously. Renji smiled and put his hand behind Yachiru's ear, and brought a quarter out, he then reached over to Nel and pulled a brightly colored tissue out of her ear, and he pulled and pulled until the last of the long scarf was out and on the floor.

"Told ya." Renji chuckled at the dreamy, far-away expressions on their face. They looked at each other and nodded, jumped off of him, grabbed their 'gifts' and ran down the hallway to where a woman with a huge braid around her neck, smiling warmly was waiting for them.

"How the hell did ya get the brats to listen?" Kenpachi wasn't pissed, no he wasn't, he was deeply upset about how Renji could say a few sugar coated words and perform some cheap parlor trick and the two menaces did what he said.

Renji shrugged, "I told them they could use magic if they ate it until they grew up, worked like a charm when I was a kid, plus I was learning magic tricks since I was five." Kenpachi shook his head and they walked down the hallway, down the stairs to the front door. Shawlong was there, a slight upturn to one of the corners of his mouth as he saw his Buncho with his hair down and smiling for the first time in forever.

"Zaraki-sama, you look well in civilian clothes, I thought you born in a suit." Shawlong tutted dryly, causing Kenpachi to laugh while running his fingers through his hair.

"Na just with a mean uppercut but, I think I like this new look." Renji followed Kenpachi out of the house and into the SUV that was parked in the front. It was a beautiful morning, the birds were flying over head, the sky was a beautiful blue, no clouds in sight, there was a light breeze blowing that ruffled Renji's hair, it was perfect.

As they slipped inside, Renji noticed a very beautiful male on sitting on the opposite side of the car. Who wasted no time in turning a very haughty look at Kenpachi.

"Good morning Zaraki-sama, I had the Taillevent Rubuchon on the phone earlier after we spoke, they have booked you a reservation for two at nine on Christmas Eve. I also took the liberties of rescheduling all of your appointments that you canceled today, for some hideously unknown reason and rescheduled them all by phone after your conference call with Takashiro-sama tomorrow. You will have to approve of the prints for next months catalog today. You've put it off long enough. I also have the 'Old Man's brother on the phone, who is quite adamant in speaking to you. So you will take this call or I will put you in a cell with Yachiru and Neliel after giving them a year's worth of candy. Now. Take. The. Phone." The beautiful man, had this smirk on his face that made him look like evil incarnate, his perfectly manicured nails thrusted the phone to a grumbling Kenpachi's ear.

The car started moving while Kenpachi was on the phone. He settled against the window, talking to the person on the phone in a heated discussion, it was obvious that he was holding his tongue though. After what felt like forever the car suddenly stopped, and Kenpachi was let out. He turned to Renji grabbing his chin and kissed him harshly. "See ya later doll face." Then he was gone and the car was moving again.

Renji could feel his face heating up in embarrassment. He heard a quiet snort come from across the car. The man from earlier had a hand over his mouth, and his black chin length hair was swaying as it was hit by the air conditioner. The male was beautiful. He had creamy pale skin, violet colored eyes and a face that was absolutely breathtaking. He had yellow and red feathers adorning his eye lashes and eyebrow giving him an almost feminine appearance.

"I see what Ikkaku meant by Kenpachi taking considerable lengths for you. Shawlong take us to Yoruichi's then Ulquiorra's, after that we will have lunch after that we will head to Szayel's, hopefully we will be finished just as Zaraki-sama finishes for the day." He ordered.

He then turned to me, "Hello I am Yumichika, and you may call me Yumi if you like. I am in charge of giving you a new wardrobe and judging by those clothes, I have my work cut out for me because we certainly can't have you wearing that. We'll start with a couple of suits, casual wear, some new shoes and accessories, then after lunch we will go to a salon and get your hair cut." Yumichika prattled on until Renji's voice cut into the air.

"No. No one touches my hair, I'll get it trimmed but no more than an inch or two." Renji glared at Yumichika, not breaking eye contact until the smaller, effeminate blew a gush of air out through his pouting lips.

"Fine but you will get a trim, as for the rest of the day. You can kick, scream, pout, cry and do every childish antic there is on this planet and it won't change my mind. You will listen to what I say, because Zaraki-sama won't be joining us until later this evening and if you don't, I will use the remainder of the day making you regret the day you were born." Yumichika clicked his tongue. Renji nodded at the smaller male.

They rode in silence and Renji could hear the sounds of them entering the city. The windows were tinted but he could tell they were in a different car than last night even if it looked the same. He wondered what exactly Kenpachi was doing. Then his mind wandered to the previous night.

Not that he hadn't enjoyed it, he just wished he hadn't blabbed just because he was feeling insecure in the outlandishly lavish mansion that kept his dirty secret prisoner. His mind was in itself a mess. Rage, turmoil, depression, relief and frustration all mixed together into a toxic tonic that gave Renji one hell of a mindfuck. His brain was currently attacking his conscious, chastising his hormones while his heart felt lighter - the result of having voiced the pain and hurt he had been keeping locked inside of him for so long.

He didn't know exactly where he stood with Kenpachi, things felt so fucked up when he was around him. Not in a way he liked either. But the way Kenpachi held him last night, the way he comforted him kept telling his higher reasoning to take a back seat and enjoy it for a while. As Shinji told him all the time 'Take time and smell the roses, people are still going to die, the world is still going to turn and the sun will rise from the East but when you inhale that first breath of fresh air, you will have a split second of peace and solace in yourself and your abilities. Then reality will come, and kick your ass all over again the same way it will tomorrow.'

Yumichika studied Renji. The male was beautiful he had to admit. The jagged tattoos covering his forehead and lower neck from what he could see were of a caliber he had never seen before. His red hair was beautiful, he didn't want to cut it, but he had to at least try. His face was almost feminine, not as beautiful as his no, but still pretty. He had full pink lips, a straight nose, an angular chin, high cheekbones, and beautiful mahogany colored eyes framed by thick maroon eyelashes. He was a bit on the skinny side, but had a gorgeous lithe figure. Ikkaku was right when he said, Zaraki called him pretty, he was just glad that he wasn't like those floozies that tried to hang off his arm.

Renji could feel himself being scrutinized by Yumichika, making him wonder if he had a wonky eyelash, or if he forgot to wipe the food off of his face. "Um so what is Kenpachi doing right now?" He fiddled with his hands as he saw those violet eyes narrow.

"I believe it is not your concern what Zaraki-sama does in his personal time or in his work hours." Renji tried not to flinch but didn't quite succeed. Yumichika's gaze softened just a smidge as he saw the wary look cross the vermillion haired man's face. "I am not allowed to discuss what he is doing but if you must know, he is merely taking care of something that came up this morning, that's all."

Renji nodded. He was relieved that Kenpachi wasn't off torturing someone, or making advances on some poor soul, but one thing was coming up in his mind. "Yumichika, where is Yachiru's mother?"

Yumichika looked startled by the question. Sure he had thought he was going to ask anything but that wasn't one of the topics. He took a deep breath, but gave in the nonetheless. "Yachiru isn't Zaraki-sama's blood daughter, but his adopted daughter. When the previous Don fell ill he had one final wish, that Zaraki-sama take over as the new head of the family, and that his great niece from his sister's side be adopted into the family. But when they began to search they realized she had disappeared. That was when Kenpachi was only 21 at the time, I wasn't even out of high school yet, that was eleven years ago."

Yumichika let Renji digest the information before starting again. "Well surprise when seven years later, a girl with the exact same name is killed in a hospital bombing in South America, her only relative was her daughter a one year old by the name of Yachiru. Kenpachi went to bring her back, and when he heard of what happened he adopted her, and ever since then she's lived with him. Yachiru and Nel are cousins, Nel was actually in the explosion which is why she has the scar across her face. Both of her parents were killed but she was sent to live with her uncles, who just moved to Japan earlier that year." Renji honestly didn't know why he was happy to hear that Kenpachi wasn't Yachiru's blood father, although he was saddened by the story of the two girls, he knew what it was like losing both of your parents and having everything change in a matter of hours. Hopefully he could bond with them more, and with that he smiled.

Yumichika watched as Renji contemplated everything he told him. The look of relief, sadness and then determination all crossed his face and Yumichika could see why Zaraki-sama said that he wanted Renji to get out today. He really did need to be pampered.

0*0

Shawlong dropped Renji and Yumichika off in front of a 2 storey glass building with massive white columns leading up the stairs and to black glossy doors with a huge embellished golden 'Y' in the middle. Yumichika grabbed his arm and hauled him in the fancy, high end store and marched up to the counter where a girl at the desk, waved him through to an elevator.

Renji watched as Yumichika pushed the 2nd floor button and the glass elevator shot up. The second floor was coated in black carpet, which led to glossy purple doors, with golden cat claw marks as door handles. Yumichika walked and threw open the doors with gusto and Renji followed, warily after the dark haired man.

The room they were in was a giant dressing room, a large hexagon mirror sat on top of an elevated cream colored carpeted stage. There were about three black couches in front, with a silver clothes rack and a small coffee table. One of the side doors open and in walked in a woman who gave even Rangiku a run for her money.

She was of average height, with flawless mocha colored skin, on top of a killer figure, swaddled in a black and white ensemble of loose pants and a tight sleeveless shirt. Her long purple hair framed her cat like face, showing off her big golden eyes and mischievous smile.

"Yumi! Oh it's so glad to see you again! I've missed you, you know. No one here likes to play dress up." The dark skinned woman's low sultry voice filled the room. Yumichika gave 'Y' a bright smile at the pout on her beautiful face.

"Well Yoruichi I have a present for you then. This is Renji, um... Zaraki-sama's acquaintance. As you can see he is in dire need of new wardrobe and you are the best of the best, so please. Feel free to use whatever you may need. But he needs at least three suits, casual wear and some dress clothes."

Yoruichi walked up to Renji, her eyes calculating, measuring, analyzing all at once. Renji felt a bit scrutinized under the hawk-like gaze. The woman didn't stop until he had turned, twirled, spun, walked and 'glided' in Yumichika's words, in front of her.

"He is definitely a looker, Yumi. I have the perfect clothes from him. I just got the newest Armani suits fresh off the runway in Paris. The colors would go marvelously with his beautiful tan skin and vibrant hair. Oh it has been my dream to dress up someone like you!" Yoruichi pranced around the room, while yelling orders into her cellphone.

Yumichika walked over to the couch where Renji was resting. "She isn't so bad after a while she just has a lot of energy for a woman of her status. Renji honestly had never even heard of the woman but her name did sound familiar.

"Um, Yumi?"

"Hm."

"Who is she?"

Yumichika stared blankly at the man in front of him. Surely he was joking. "You are joking yes, because not knowing who that woman is or this place will NOT make you beautiful at all."

Renji shook his head no, and Yumichika sighed. "Where have you lived for the past ten years, under a rock?" Yumichika rubbed his hand across his face, pinching the bridge of nose. "That woman is Yoruichi Shihoin, the goddess of all fashion. She is the one of the biggest and most sought after stylist in the world. It takes years to get a private session with her. Flash Step fashion is one of the world's top Fashion magazines, it even beat out Elle and Glamour for two years in a row and you're telling me you don't know who she is?" Yumichika huffed, it was one thing not to believe he was meeting 'Y' but another thing entirely to not even know who she was.

Renji didn't even want to know why Yumichika or Kenpachi were acquainted with the perverted woman who had pinched his ass three times. He really didn't, he also didn't understand what was wrong with his clothes and why Kenpachi ordered Yumichika to take him out today. But it would be nice if he could figure it out.

Yoruichi came back about three minutes after Yumichika's tirade of fashion and glamour. Following her was four assistants carrying, pulling and stacking various boxes, fabrics and mobile clothes rack. Yumichika sat off to the side as he watched Yoruichi stripped Renji down to his underwear, with his face as red as his hair.

Renji was mortified, the demon woman stripped him, and began measuring, taping, poking, prodding everywhere. He couldn't slouch, he couldn't move and he was only allowed to breathe when they took the tape away. He thought he was going to pass out twice because of the lack of air but unfortunately he stayed conscious.

Yoruichi tried not to laugh at the look of absolute loathing and suffering as she worked on the young man. He had a beautiful physique, his measurements were so perfect that she didn't even need to tailor the clothes. He was perfect! He also had the cutest butt! It was firm but had the right amount of flesh to make it drool worthy. She grinned evilly at the back of her new charge.

After Renji had tried on the mound of clothes that were now folded in the corner, he was forced into one of the outfits by both Yoruichi and Yumichika. He hoped that out of the mountain of clothes they picked the most comfortable although he doubted it, they both looked like sadists who were born to torture the rest of humanity with their madness.

In the end they chose a pair of tight white pants that hugged his body like a second skin, a black silk button down, which Yoruichi forced him to unbutton at least a fourth of the way, a black belt with the letter 'K' which Yoruichi laughed at for about a good ten minutes, and black pointed boots. Renji had to admit he would have never worn anything like this on his own but damn did he look good.

Yumichika handed her Kenpachi's credit card and ordered to have everything delivered to Renji's apartment, later on in the week. Yumichika then dragged them to the car and ordered Shawlong to drive to Ulquiorra's.

Yoruichi watched as Yumichika forced Renji to the door, although he looked like he didn't have a problem with leaving. She saw the bite mark on the boy's neck and it definitely sparked her inner kitty. Kenpachi usually didn't take boyfriends or lovers, he probably didn't even have fuck buddies but something tugged at her heart when she thought about the two. She would have to call her best friend, Kisuke who knew everything about everybody before they knew it themselves.

She walked back to her desk and listened to the messages, many were from other clients who needed outfits for this and that, some were business offers but one was from one of her favorite people to tease, Byakuya Kuchiki. Her Bya was so easy to rile up and it was all the more fun for her when he was angry. Oh well guess her day wasn't so dull know that pineapple and Yumi were gone. Now what to do?

0*0

While Renji was playing with the belt buckle, Yumichika's phone began to ring. "Hello Yumichika speaking... I see... no that shouldn't be a problem. Expect us within the hour, and yes bring out the big guns." Yumichika sighed and set his phone to the side.

"Alright Renji it seems Ulquiorra is still at his appointment with Szayel so we are just going to meet them both there. Is there anywhere you would like to stop? Maybe for a bite to eat?"

Renji grinned, "Yea can we stop by Tanaka's Ramen Shop? It's the best ramen in the world." Yumichika raised an eyebrow and stared at Renji, pinning him with a most disgusted look. "Um, never mind, whatever is good for you is good for me." He laughed uneasily.

Yumichika nodded, pleased with this answer. "They have a menu at the salon, but you will have to eat whatever Ulquiorra says, you must. It's a shame that you put that filth in your body, but it's a miracle you have such wonderful skin."

"So what exactly are these two guys we are meeting?" Renji asked. Yumichika sighed, the poor boy knew nothing!

"Szayel is a world renowned hairdresser, he's had agents, celebrities, the richest people in the world to come to him for their hair. He owns Fornicate Salon, they just opened a whole new chain in Paris, Beijing, London and New York. He is the best. Ulquiorra Schiffer owns Murcielago cosmetics, the man is an ivory beauty. He's Szayel very close friend, they often share clients dividing up the work among each other. He's going to give you a make over, because frankly with your line of work, beautiful skin is wasted but it would be a shame to see it ruined."

Renji nodded, he hated shopping with a burning passion. Ichigo and Shinji went into every store, tried everything on and probably only got a scarf out of the entire escapade. He was good with a trim, and some Nikes but Ichigo and Shinji seemed to share the finer tastes in life. They were gonna kill him when they saw his new wardrobe.

Oh god. It was going to be harder to keep things secret from them. They were his best friends, they did everything together. The weekend was coming up and it was their monthly movie night. Were they could relax, eat, laugh and drink cosmos to their heart's desires while watching horrible romantic comedies, and Sex in the City for Ichigo and Shinji and a favorite of Renji's The Notebook. And yes he drank cosmos because beer was straight up gross, he couldn't stand the smell of it or sake after an unfortunate week on the coast where the three of them thought they were invincible and were hospitalized from alcohol poisoning, nope... never again. And sue him because the Notebook was one of the best movies of all times, at least it wasn't the Titanic.

Yumichika snapped his fingers in Renji's face, snapping him from his reverie. "Renji I've been calling your name for the last two minutes, it's so rude to ignore people and not beautiful at all. We're here."

Renji couldn't help the nagging question in his mind. "Yumi, why are we doing this?" He owed Kenpachi money but he wanted to buy him a new wardrobe?

"One you two are from different worlds, so you need to blend in to his lifestyle, this is also an order. When Zaraki-sama has a function or a meeting depending on what it is, you will accompany him and you will need to look the part. So that is why we are doing this." Yumichika lead him to the doors of a very ritzy salon, the smell of flat irons, perfume and hairspray almost choked him.

"_We are from two different worlds."_

Well it was time he remembered his place.

0*0

His first words of meeting Szayel and Ulquiorra were, one was completely stark raving mad and the other was an extremely expressionless mime.

Walking into the salon he was immediately surrounded two people. The first was a man that could give Shinji a run for his money of gay man of the year, with his bubblegum pink hair, bright yellow eyes and what seemed to be Lady Gaga inspired outfit that looked... odd. The white dress? -came up to his chin but flowed down to the top of his thighs, and underneath were extremely white tights and black boots. Szayel looked at him as if he just got a Christmas present and he couldn't wait to break it.

Ulquiorra on the other hand was an extremely pale man with huge green eyes, black lipstick on his upper lip and waist length black hair. He was wearing a black button up that was literally undone to his navel, tight leather pants and mid calf length boots. He was looking at Renji like he was speck of dirt on his brand new shoes.

"Oh Yumi you have brought me a gem! He's gorgeous! Look at that hair! Oh, you are my wet dream, dear. Come sit in my chair." Szayel waved him over to the black hairdressing chair at the far end of the salon, in a corner that had been raised half a dozen steps above the glossy white main floor and sectioned off with a low black wall.

Renji tossed a glowering look at Yumi, silently begging him to not force him to do this, but Yumi only smiled evilly even raising his hand to wave.

Szayel practically pranced over to his newest client, his golden eyes brewing with possibilities while Ulquiorra stood a bit further back looking on silently. It was actually extremely unnerving how he didn't blink, or move hell did the man even breathe?

"Oh yes! He is perfect, here we go!" Szayel's maniacal laughter rang out through the salon followed by a very manly distressed sound from Renji and a slow chuckle from Yumichika.

0*0

To say Renji was exhausted was a severe understatement. If this what women went through on a monthly basis they all deserved fucking gold medals.

He had his eyebrows plucked, his eyelashes combed, Yumi even got the evil duo to put mascara on, clear nail polish on both his hands and feet after Szayel's extremely round assistants Lumina and Verona scrubbed his feet, which made him laugh hysterically and splash water everywhere. Yumi was not pleased. His hair had been washed, moisturized and trimmed making the crimson strands feel like silk against his fingers.

Ulquiorra even took him to the back of the salon into a private salon and waxed him... everywhere. Shinji and Ichigo said it was painless, like a walk in the park, fucking liars.

His crotch still burned, making sitting in the back of the SUV extremely difficult. Yumi just sat smirking while filing his fingernails, leaning back against the plush leather seats. Renji was currently ignoring his fairer company.

Just as Renji relaxed, he heard his phone ringing. Looking at his blackberry, he saw he had over 20 missed calls and 8 new messages. Answering the incoming call he heard Shinji screaming into the microphone.

"Renji! Where the hell are you! I've been calling you for the past hour!" Shinji's voice screeched out through the phone.

"Hey chill, I've been busy. What's wro-?"

Shinji cut him off, "YOUR HOUSE IS ON FIRE!"

Renji's eyes widened as he hung up the phone. He met Shawlong's eyes through the rearview mirror, his gaze steady and unwavering. "Shawlong I don't give a rat's ass if this isn't on the fucking itinerary, take me to my house right fucking now or I will open this door and jump out."

Shawlong blinked then sighed. "Do hang on then Master Renji, Master Yumichika." The car swerved to the left cutting of the cars in the lanes next to them receiving honks, yelled explicits and many middle finger salutes as Shawlong took the most direct route back to Karakura Town.

Yumichika looking bewildered spoke up, his quiet voice doing nothing to hide the venom behind his words. "What in Kami's name is wrong with you?! Who were yo-?"

Renji sent a glare in his direction, one that surprisingly shut the effeminate man up without difficulty. "Look I don't care what you tell Kenpachi or what you threaten me with, I am going back to Karakura Town, now you WILL come with me or so help me I will throw you out of this car my damn self."

Shawlong glanced in the rearview mirror as he saw Yumichika's puzzled face at Renji's threat. The clicking of the seatbelt made him smirk as he barreled down the highway to Karakura Town.

000000000*00000000

*Le GASP* What's going to happen next! You will just have to wait until next chapter! I know I'm evil. I hoped you guys liked this chapter I had to rewrite it since I lost everything but I hope it was up to your standards. I hoped I kept everyone in character, I love Szayel and Yumi :) This was kind of a filler but there is a-lot going on, remember these people we meet they are very important. Please leave me a review, they really do help me it can really be about anything, if you more sex, more cuddles, more Yakuza themed junk, throw them at me people I'm begging you *crawls on ground looking for reviews* You guys are the best readers ever! I'm going to be doing things a bit differently in the next chapter but I think you will really like it. *whispers "We are finally getting to the plot* Yay! Pauses at the chorus of "FINALLY" from the readers. *scratches head sheepishly* that's all I can say right now. Ja ne! See ya next time.


End file.
